A nightmare continued
by ponyrellabellasara
Summary: Jack and Sally have dated a year, but dangers are awake in Halloween Town, this will test sally and Jack's relation ship. Each holiday will bring a horror to them. Rated T for Sexual content and a few naughty words in latter chapters. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Torture, torment and pain

Chapter 1 Torture, torment and pain.

I do not own The Nightmare before Christmas, or any familiar characters used.

The night was chilly upon the well rested Halloween Town. On the snow covered spiral hill, below the star light sky, laid two figures, one a tall thin Skeleton with a bat bow tie, the other a red headed rag doll. They were kissing under mistletoe the skeleton held above them.

"Oh Jack I'm so Happy."

"I'm glad Sally. I love you so much. I don't want to leave."

"Jack, Even I know I must return to the Doctor."

Sally really didn't want to return to go back to the doctor. He was usually aggressive, but she knew that she had to return. This night was too good to last.

"I have to go now Jack."

Jack wanted Sally to stay. She always had to leave like this for the past year. He snatched her hand.

"Please don't go."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

It was too much for Sally. She ran off in tears. She knew the Doctor will lock her up again. She was there. She entered the tower. It only took three steps for the all too familiar feel of the cold rubber gloves to tightly snatch Sally's wrist.

"And where have you been?"

The cold scratchy voice was more menacing then ever.

"Doctor Finklestine! You scared me."

"Answer my question! Where were you?"

"I've been with jack on spiral hill."

"What were you doing with him!"

"I did nothing."

With out warning, Doctor Finklestine slapped salt across the face. She fell to the floor tears falling from her face.

"Don't lie to me wretched girl!"

He stared to shake her fiercely.

"You did something with him! Now what was it?"

"Okay we kissed! Please stop!"

Doctor Finklestine pushed Sally roughly into the wall.

"I hoped you enjoyed it, because you are never going to see that oblivious twit again!"

"He's not an oblivious twit, and he love's me more than you ever did! Albert Alfred Finklestine!"

Before Sally realized what she said the Doctor had pulled her close and slammed her into the floor rapidity hitting her.

"Don't you dare talk that way to me! You may have kissed him, but know this! I made you! I own you! ... Maybe you need a little lesson."

"No. Please."

Sally's POV (Point of view)

He started pulling me by my hair. I tried to fight him but he only pulled harder. He managed to drag me to the room he always locked me in. He pushed me in and I lost my balance. I crashed into the table. My sewing machine fell on my already hurt leg. I screamed in pain, and wile I was crying trying to crawl away, the doctor put heavy chains on me, containing me to the wall. I wished for Jack to come, but I knew he wouldn't. The doctor hit my back with something metal.

"If I ever catch you out of this house again, you'll be sorry! And don't you dare think about sending a rescue note to Jack! He won't come! You're only a toy to him!"

"That's not true! He love's me!"

Regular POV

Sally lost it. She wasn't going to have him talk against Jack.

"If he loves you where is he now? Huh?"

He slapped her again, leaving her with a black eye.

"See you in the morning. I have a lot of work to do on you."

At that, he rolled out, leaving sally alone, hurt, and confused in the dark, with tears rolling down her face. She didn't know what he meant by 'work', but she knew it wasn't going to be fun. She looked out her window at Jacks house. She cried harder. Jack was expecting to see her to marrow. What was He going to do when she didn't show? Would he come and save her, or would he forget her? All this made her cry even harder. Her stomach tightened and her head ached, but she soon fell asleep.

Jack had finally returned home. He was confused by the events that took place tonight. Sally ran away in tears. He thought she would leave him smiling. Jack resided to his bed, trying to think. He took one last glance out the window, and soon fell asleep.

He sat in the pumpkin patch. The pumpkin blossoms smelled so sweet in the spring air. Jacks arms stretched above and under his skull. A chilling scream broke the silence. The once glorious pumpkin patch became dark and grey, the flowers wilted, and the wind picked up.

"Jack! Help me!"

"Sally?"

Sally's voice echoed through out the pumpkin patch. The sweetness that was once filled with a shy tone now filled with a horror struck shriek that terrified Jack beyond belief.

"Jack! Save me! Please!"

Jack franticly looked around but couldn't see her any where.

"Sally where are you? Ahh! Let go of me!"

A vine had snagged on to Jack waist pulling him to the ground.

"Jack Please! Help me! Save me! Please!"

Sally's cries for help became louder and more terrified. If she was screaming out of terror, she was screaming bloody murder now.

"Sal…"

Jack couldn't speak because a vine had just snatched Jacks throat.

"HELP! Help me Jack! No! Please! Jaaaack!"

More vines shot out and restrained Jack. He was now unable to move. A menacing chuckle echoed all around the pumpkin patch.

"No Please JAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK!"

Sally screams suddenly stopped.

"Sal…ly…No…"

A familiar chilling chuckle breaks the tormenting silence.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

A tall black silhouette looms over Jack, and he knew it all too well.

"Oogie!"

"Nice observation bone boy."

"What have you done to my Sally!"

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you, Pumpkin puss."

As Oogie said this he pulled out a bloody dagger with a tiny piece of sally's threads.

"No."

"Say good bye to your life Jack."

Just at that moment the dagger struck, but Jack never felt it. He had awoken, covered in sweat. His Heart was pounding painfully in his rib cage. His breathing was heavier and uneven.

"Relax Jack. It was only a dream."

Jack let out a long sigh. Closed his eye's and fell back to sleep.

Mean wile Sally's mind was far from easy. She was also having a nightmare, but this was a nightmare that would scare someone for life. She lay chained to the operating table she was made on. A maniacal laughter torments her. On the other side of room in clear view, another operating table chained another victim. A tall thin skeleton lay weakly, groaning in pain, and to add to the horrific sight. Spider green plasma like liquid was slowly leaking out of various parts of his body.

"Jack. Please don't die."

A shadow emerges from the hall light. A wrinkled man in a weal chair rolled into the room. Doctor Finklestine was behind this malevolent deed.

"See what you've done Sally. See all the trouble you caused. This man is suffering because of your actions. Have you no shame?"

His twisted smile gave Sally's stomach such a lurch it made her grown in pain.

"Jack Please. I love you."

"Haven't you cased me enough pain?"

"Jack?"

It wasn't Jack. The doctor was sinisterly mocking him. This made sally sick. How dare he mock him? How dare he do this sinful act? Where did he get the gal to harm his own creation, who he should of treated like a daughter? Sally kept begging for Jack to speak to her.

"I don't think he wants to talk with you my dear. You gave him so much pain and misery. I'm actually not surprised."

Sally screamed in pain. The doctor had just dug his fingers into her arms. He slowly started to claw down her arms making her bleed.

"Please stop! Stop It!"

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Jack!"

"He won't help dear, because he knows you deserve this pain."

"No I don't! Leave my Jack alone!"

"You're right."

The doctor smiled viciously. He was sick in the head.

"You deserve a more agenizing approach."

"No. Please!"

Sally had just noticed the wires hooked on her, that's not all. They were also hooked up to Jack. This couldn't happen.

"No! Please!"

Doctor Finklestine just pulled the lever to activate the machine.

"No!"

"Sally! You wretched girl! Get up!"

Sally had finally awakened, the doctor had awakened her, but Sally didn't like the look he had on. She had wakened from a nightmare and woke up in hell. She was not looking forward to the rest of her days. The ones she hoped to spend with Jack. Oh Jack, he was expecting to see her today.

"You woke me up with you're fake screaming! Get Up!"

"I can't you broke my leg!"

"I Said GET UP!"

"OW!"

He had whipped her with an unfamiliar bull whip.

"I'll whip you again if you don't get moving! Now GET UP! I'm taking you to my new invention 'the fun room'!"

Sally let out a faint whimper. The way He said 'fun room' told Sally it wasn't going to be fun.

Just down the street Jack was fixing his batty bow tie.

"Ow! Quit biting."

The tie had just nipped his boney finger. He wasn't paying much attention today. His mind was still on the events of last night. The tears of Sally, the ragdoll he loved, then the dream. He let out a depressed sigh, and walked out into the streets to find the mayor. He took a look up at the doctors lab.

"I don't now why, but something tells me I should go up there and…"

"Jack! You're here. Great, we must discuss next Halloweens decorations."

"Mayor, what can you tell me about woman?"

The Mayor's head suddenly snapped around 180 degrees. This did not surprise Jack. The mayor had two faces. One face was cheerful and smiling which he used when thing were going to his liking. The other was pale and frowning, which he was using at the moment.

"Jack? What makes you ask such a question?"

"Well you see… Sally and I… She left in tears, and I don't know why."

The Mayor snapped back. His pumpkin king had a love interest.

"Oh. Sorry my boy, but I can't help you there."

"Oh… Mayor, can you go talk to Sally for me. I would my self but…"

"Don't worry Jack. I'll talk to Sally. You don't have to worry."

"Thanks Mayor. Now I must be off to the pumpkin patch. So many screams to make so little time."

Jack turned on his heal and strolled off to the pumpkin patch. Just as Jack was out of sight a bark alerts the mayor.

"Zero! Jack just left boy."

The ghost dog circled the mayor barking franticly.

"What is it boy?"

Zero flew right in the direction of the doctor's lab.

"Oh alright, I'll fallow, but I got to go see sally. Who ever she is?"

The mayor fallowed Jack's flying ghost dog. He led him to the front door but didn't stop. He went right through the door. The mayor would have normally knocked before entering but something was not right.

"Zero what is so important?"

Zero floated to a new door in the old house. He pointed at the door as the mayor peeked in side. A mixture of cries, screams, and horrid laughter came from inside the room. The scene was bad if not possible worse. A ragdoll was chained, to a board of some kind, and various wires were hooked to her.

"Please Stop. Please! I won't run off again! I promise! Just Please Stop!"

She let out another scream of pain. It fallowed by sobs. Normally the mayor would enjoy screams but this scream was not to be enjoyed. Who could be doing this to a poor soul?

"Stop your crocodile tears Sally! I know you're not truly sorry!"

"Oh Jack please! Where ever you are! Help m..!"

A loud smack broke her scream. The mayor gasped at this. This was the woman Jack wanted him to speak to. She was being tortured. He had to inform Jack of this.

"I must get Jack."

He had turn to leave when. CRASH! The mayor had tripped on one of Finklestine's inventions.

"Who's there!"

The mayor got up quickly and ran for it! He wasn't going to stop until he reached Jack, who at the moment was enjoying himself.

The pumpkin patch was always a favorite place for Jack. Behemoth always gave Jack the first pumpkin pie made from his pumpkins. Pumpkin pie was Jacks favorite desert. He wanted to see the new carving patterns.

"Splendid! Absolutely Marvelous! Nothing like a traditional Jack-o-lantern carving pattern, to make good ole Jack O-lantern Skellington the Pumpkin king, cackle with pride."

Jack let out a chilling cackle that made Behemoth and the three mister Hydes shiver.

"Why Jack. I haven't seen you this happy for this long before. Having a good day my friend? "

"It just fill's my heart to see all my friends working all so hard for next Halloween."

"JJJJJJJAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!"

The Mayor finally made it. His face was on its upset side again.

"Mayor, what dose my Sally say? Is she asking for me? Tell me!"

"Jack! I fallowed Zero up to the house of Doctor Finklestine, and in a unfamiliar room I saw a ragdoll by the name of Sally!"

"That's her tell me her…"

"Jack She's screaming in pain!"

"What?"

"I saw her being tortured."

"Someone is hurting my precious Sally? Who would dare!"

Jack started to storm over to the gate.

"Jack! Wait! I think I was seen!"

"I will not let my sally suffer! I'm going to save her!"

Jack rushed out of the pumpkin patch, hoping he was not too late. At the lab Sally's will to live was quickly fading.

"You contacted someone didn't you!"

"No. I didn't. Please."

"If you didn't send for help, what was the mayor doing here!"

"I don't know please!"

"I don't believe you."

The screams of Sally filled the house. Doctor Finklestine had flipped Sally on her front, and pressed hot metal in her back.

"Who did you contact!"

"No one!"

"Liar! Lies over Lies! Lie, Lie, Lie!"

He broke a glass over her back with every 'Lie!' he screamed. She cried out bloody murder. Jack just entered the house, but he didn't make a sound. He heard Sally sobbing.

"Stop! Please don't."

"Tell me who you contacted! If it was Ja… It's Jack I know it!"

Jack peeked in side and saw the doctor pressing hot metals in Sally's back, along to that sharp glass stuck in Sally's upper and lower back. Some stitching was loose on her legs and arms. He couldn't take it.

"Doctor Finklestine!"

ANote (Tell me what you think, any Good reviews get Cupcakes and cookies.)


	2. Tears

"Jack?"

Sally recognized the voice instantly.

"Sally your torment is over."

"Is it really you Jack?"

Jack walked up to Sally, gently laying a comforting hand on her scorched shoulder.

Sally's (POV)

I couldn't believe it. Jack was here. He came to save me. The chains loosened on my arms and legs, but they didn't come off. I heard Jack fall to the floor. My nightmare was coming true. Jack was going to be hurt, and it was all because of me, my entire fault, soon, darkness fell on me.

Jack's (POV)

My leg was in pain; Doctor Finkelstein had jammed a sharp needle in it. As he slowly pulled it out I noticed a violet liquid within it.

"What did you do to me!"

"I injected you with a small dose of my new elixir. This will temporary paralyze you, long enough for me to finish you off."

I couldn't believe it, the doctor went insane! He was going to kill me, and I had a sinking feeling sally was next. A familiar ghost dog swooped in and knocked the doctor over.

"Zero! Good Boy!"

Now was my chance. I leapt to my feet, broke the chains that held my Sally, and I ran out with her secure over my shoulder. I set her down on the floor. Then slammed the door shut, but as I did that a gun shot was fired. I noticed Sally wasn't moving, but breathing lightly, she must have fainted. I went to pick her up to carry her to safety, but as I took a step I collapsed next to her. I would drag her out if I had to. But I moved my hand to her hip and I felt something wet. I pulled my hand away, to look at it and it was covered in a red liquid. My hand was covered in sally blood. I looked in horror.

"Sally! Please don't die. I'll get you… Ow!"

Regular (POV)

Jack attempted to stand but couldn't. Soon he wasn't able to crawl. The doctor's elixir was in effect.

"Sally Please be okay. Don't give in. fight it."

The front door swung open. It was the mayor.

"Jack your hurt!"

"Mayor, never mind me! Get Sally to the Hospital! Hurry!"

The Mayor tried to carry Sally, but he could barley get her two feet off the ground.

"Mayor, please take good care of her."

"I'll send help for you, Jack."

The Mayor ran out, trying his best to carry Sally. He got into town square.

"Someone, Anyone!"

The citizens all gasped.

"Mayor what happened?"

"Jack is in trouble! Someone needs to take Sally here to the hospital!"

"No problem! My brother and I will have her there in no time!"

"Thanks vampire brothers. Who's going to help Jack?"

"We're on our way."

The tall witch and small witch headed straight to the lab. The doctor had caught Jack as soon as the mayor left. Jack was on the floor fully paralyzed, the doctor had a gun aimed at Jack's skull.

"I may not be able to finish Sally but this is an opportunity I don't want to miss."

"Expeliarmus!"

A male voice bellowed. Doctor Finklestine was blown out of his chair and into the wall. A loud crack echoed in the room.

"Jack! Are you okay?"

"Yes the elixir is wearing off."

Jack was confused. As the tall witch scooped him on to his feet, he thought. 'Who saved me? Why did he sound so familiar?' His train of thought was lost by another voice.

"Jack your okay! The vampire brother's took Sally to the hospital."

"I got to hurry. I'll see you all latter."

Jack ran like the wind to the hospital stopping for nothing. When he got there…

"I'm here to see a ragdoll named Sally."

The doctor was a corpse female, tall, and thin. She had purple hair.

"Fallow me."

He fallowed.

"She's alive?"

"Yes. You better go in."

Jack swept to Sally's bedside.

"Sally I'm here."

Sally's eye's barley opened.

Sally's (POV)

My vision was blurry. I was scared to open my eyes. Was Jack going to be dead, would he be in pain? I couldn't bare the thought. I started to cry. Then out of nowhere a pain came from my back. Finklestine was hurting me more!

"No stop please! Leave me alone! Jack Help me!"

"Sally! Please don't scream. I'm here."

"Jack is it you is it really you?"

"Shh. Yes. It's me Sally. I'm here your safe now."

"Oh, Jack I thought he was going to kill you."

"Shh, Shh, I know. I know."

I was crying tears of pain, sadness, and Joy.

"There, there, I'm not going to let any thing bad happen to you again."

"There all the glass is out of her back."

"Jack? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were shot."

"My body hurts all over. You must think I'm… worthless, lazy, and… a burden to be around."

"Don't say such things. You are not any of those things."

This only made me cry harder. Jack was so kind, too kind. He risked his life for me. Twice, and he still called my name. The nurse left us alone.

"Sally for Halloweens sake! Why are you crying?"

"You're so kind to me. You risked you life twice for me and you…"

Regular (POV)

Jack couldn't take having Sally cry. He leaned in, looked into her eye's. Their lips touched, and all of the time in the world stood still. If there was a crowd around the never would of noticed. They only saw each other. Sally's tears had finally stopped falling. She was at peace now. Jack slowly pulled away.

"Sally."

Sally looked at him eye's full of love.

"I want you to come live with me."

Sally was surprised.

"Jack, you mean it?"

"Of course, I get rather lonely when I return home. It'll be nice to come home and see your smiling face. Do you accept?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sally's nightmare was quickly becoming a sweet dream. What could possibly go wrong? The nurse soon returned.

"Excuse me but I need to talk to you, Pumpkin king."

"I'll be right back."

Jack left her side and went out the door.

"Mr. Pumpkin King. Sally's leg is broken. She won't be able to walk for awhile."

"How long?"

"Just a few days."

Jack felt terrible. He never should have let Sally go home alone.

"You also should know she needs to change her cast once every 12 hours, and she should keep pressure of it for a wile."

"Thank you doctor."

Jack walked into the room. Sally's eye's looked up at him.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She told me that you have a broken leg, and you need to keep off it for a little bit."

"Oh. How are you going to get me home?"

"Sally… I'll carry you."

"You will? How? You're only bones!"

"Simple… Like this."

Jack swept Sally off the bed into his arms, and spun her around. Sally gasped at first then let out a cute little giggle. He gently laid her in the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Jack? When are we going home?"

"We'll be on our way as soon as the doctor fixes you up. I'll see you in a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise."

Many hours latter the doctors stitched Sally's cuts up, gave her a special cream for her burns and bruises. They sewed her legs and arms up. After all that, they finally put a changeable cast on her broken leg. Jack carried Sally out, and through town. Jack finally got home.

"Welcome home Sally."

Sally rested her head on Jacks shoulder. He walked straight up stairs.

Sally's (POV)

All my life I have never seen the inside of Jack's house. It was beautiful. His house may look small on the out side but it was much bigger on the in side. There were paintings on the wall, of other pumpkin kings most being skeletons. One painting grabbed my attention. He was a short thin Skellington, with a Japanese goatee. He had a tux similar to Jacks only it had a skull in its center. The name under the frame said John V. Skellington.

"Jack Who's that?"

I motioned to the pitcher of the skeleton.

"Oh He's my father. He was pumpkin king before I was. He trained me to be a great leader."

"When do get to meet him?"

Jack had suddenly stopped in his tracks. I looked up at his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Jack?"

"Sally. He was… murdered a long time ago."

"Jack. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it happened a long time ago."

Jack continued up the stairs. He opened a door across from his bedroom.

"You'll be sleeping in here."

The room took my breath away. A canopy bed with spider sheets and curtains sat ageist the wall. There was a glass chandelier shaped to look a Jack-o-lantern hung gracefully in the center of the room. In the corner of the room a coffin wardrobe, stood brand new. There was a fire place across the bathroom door. Jack carried me to the bed, and set me gently on it in a sitting position.

"Sally. I know you don't have much clothing. So…"

Jack walked to the wardrobe and opened it. Dozens of dresses filled it from end to end. I gasped at the sight of them.

"Oh Jack, they're beautiful. Are all them for me?"

"Yes they are all yours. Now you won't have to wear that same dress ever again."

I couldn't believe the luck I was having. Jack saved my life, he welcomed me into his home, and he got me new dresses.

"Oh Jack! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"

I wanted to run up and hug him, but my broken leg prevented me.

"Would you like to put on your night gown?"

"Yes please."

Jacks (POV)

I grabbed the farthest dress on the right. I handed it over to Sally and left the room. So she can dress in peace. My mother raised me to be a gentleman, and as such I had to respect sally's privacy.

"Jack? Can you come in please?"

I entered on her request.

"I need your help to stand."

I helped her up, and pulled the dress down over her legs. It looked marvelous on her. It was a black clothe, the lace was black and bordered the edge of her gown. Sally looked at me as if she was about to break into tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around her body, she did the same. I set her on the bed, laid her under the cover so she can rest easy, but as I turned to leave…

"Jack?"

"Yes Sally."

"I…I'm worried."

"About what?"

"What if Doctor Finklestine comes here in the middle of the night and tries to… harm…"

She just lost it, her crying was alarming.

"Sally! Take it easy!"

I ran to her aid. I let her cry into my shoulder bone.

"There is no way he can hurt you now."

"You promise."

"Cross my skull."

Sally settled down. I gently laid her head back down on the pillow. Then kissed her cheek and whispered.

"I love you, Sweet nightmares."

Sally POV

His voice was so soothing. It was entrancing. Pleases keep on whispering to me. I begged in my mind, but he shut off the light, left the room, cracked the door, and left me to sleep. I was hoping I would have a sweet nightmare, but it was far from sweet. I was running in the greave yard. Jack was chasing me playfully. I hid in a near by opened unburied grave hole. Jack ran right past. I giggled at my teasing trick.

"Oh Sally Where are you? I have something for you."

I giggled harder with delight. I was teasing him again.

"If you want me, you'll have to find and catch me.

"Sally."

He moaned playfully. Then something grabbed my arm, and pulled me out. I turned to see Jack. He was smiling a seducing grin.

"Gotcha!"

I squealed with excitement as he chuckled. He scooped me up.

"You're mine. All mine."

He laid me down on a stone grave. Then as he tried to climb on me, I rolled off down a hill to a stream. I was giggling out of my mind. Jack wasn't far behind. He bounded down the hill after me. Then he pinned me down.

"At last! I got my prize."

He barely took a breath as our bodies clashed. I was gasping for air; he was ferocious, strong, determined, and willing. Oh how I wished it would never end, but it did. Jack was kissing my neck vigorously, I was laughing with the tingling sensation. I stopped only when a shadow lingered over us, Jack stopped too.

"Sally, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. What I saw was too horrible. Jack turned to see what I saw. A giant robot spider was carrying…

"Doctor Finklestine!"

It smashed Jack into the wall.

"Sally… Run… Now…"

I got up and ran, but I only got a few feet away when something grabbed a hold of my ankle and pulled me back. The giant robotic spider was crushing me.

"Not so fast my dear."

A cold rubber glove touched my face.

"Leave me alone Doctor Finklestine!"

"You still remember me? Now that's something."

"Jack! Help me!"

"Sally I'm coming!"

His voice was muffled a little, and sounded far away.

"Jack won't help my dear. He's no longer with us."

"Jack! Where are you!"

"I'm here!"

"He's never loved you."

"Yes he dose!"

"Sally! Wake up! Sally! Wake up! Wake up!"

My eye's shot open. I was covered in sweat. Jack was looking at me with great concern.

"Jack! It was terrible! Me and y-you… were…"

"Sally calm down. It was only just a dream."

"He was trying to k-kill m-me."

"Sally, relax! Take it easy, calm down."

I started to breathe normally as her rubbed my back softly and shushed me.

"I heard you from the kitchen. You made it sound like you were being murdered or…"

"Don't let him touch me again! Please! He'll kill me if he get's the chance."

"Not if I have any thing to do about it."

I smiled at him. I knew he would do his best to protect me, and that's all I could ask for.

Anote (So what do you think. More to come! Any good reviews Get virtual Cupcakes and Cookies. YAYS)


	3. Jack's sweetness

A scream wakes Sally.

"Coming!"

Jack's sweet voice grabbed her attention, the door shut, her expressive eye glance up at her nightstand. The fire place was lit, on the nightstand, a cup of pumpkin juice, a spider egg omelet, Pumpkin pancakes, and bat wing sausages. Sally sat up and grabbed the tray and set it on her lap. She took her first bite of the pumpkin pancakes. Jack was a surprisingly great cook. The note that leaned on the bed side lap said. 'Enjoy the breakfast I made for you. X's & O's Jack. Haller when you wake.' Sally blushed at this. This was awful sweet of him. She chewed quietly to hear who was at the door.

"You could have woken sally up. Now what's so important?"

Jack sounded extremely annoyed.

"We're here to deliver a message."

"From whom?"

"From Oogie Boogie of Corse."

"Don't lie to me Lock! I know Oogie is dead! I'm not gullible! "

Jack was talking to Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The three pranksters of Halloween, who constantly keep Jack on his toes. The Mayor called them 'Oogie's boys' for they worked for Oogie, always doing his dirty work riding around in a bath tub. To be honest Jack never really liked them.

"Jack, we're telling the truth."

"Oogie say's that you should enjoy you town wile you still have it."

"Well I don't care what he say's."

"Well you should. Come the holidays you rule will slowly end. Bye now."

Shock's threats made Sally worry. Was Oogie really back? Jack's foot steps drew near. The door opened and there he stood Tall and thin. He was already dressed.

"Sorry I woke you."

"I needed to get up anyway."

"Are you enjoying your breakfast?"

"Yes it's delicious. Thank you."

Jack helped Sally finish, by feeding her some bites and stealing some as well. Once he was full of his breakfast, Jack decided to cuddle Sally. They cuddled on the bed for till eleven o clock.

"Sally I need to change your cast. Okay."

Sally nodded. Jack pulled her dress up a little and unstrapped the cast. He gently took it off.

"You need to have you cast change every 24 to 25 hours. So wile I get you cast ready you need to bathe. It's the doctor's orders."

Jack readied a bubble bath for sally. The bubbles were thick and smelled great. He carried Sally into the bathroom so she could strip and bathe. As Sally bathed Jack picked out a dress. It had a green and black spider web design; the sleeves went to sally's elbows. The v neck had no lace or frill, and the dress ended at Sally's feet. Jack personally loved this dress.

"This will look fantastic on her."

Jack walked to put the dress in the bathroom, but stopped to hear Sally singing.

"Woah, caught in a bad romance. Woah, caught in a bad romance. Ra Raw Rawah. Rumba Rum mama. Gaga oh la la. I want you ugly I want your disease. I want you're everything as long as it's free. I want your love. Love, love, Love. I want you love."

Jack smiled as long as sally was singing she was happy, and what she was singing made Jack want her so much. Jack knocked before entering his lover's bathroom. Sally stopped singing as Jack entered and hung the dress up, by her so she could dress as soon as she was done.

"Please don't stop on my account. It was wonderful… Oh and I want your love as well."

Sally smiled as Jack left. He went into the room to put the medicine on the cast. Then sat on the bed and waited for Sally to call him in.

Oogie Boogie always made trouble for Jack, wither it was a small Halloween prank, or kidnapping an important citizen. Oogie knew something about Jacks past that not even he knew.

"Did you give Jack the pumpkin puss my message?"

"Yes. He didn't believe us."

"Excellent. Jack is still as ignorant as ever."

A low chuckle emerges from his thought.

"He won't have a clue what hit him."

He chuckled more.

"Soon Jack will be broken into a sad pile of bones."

Oogie roared with laughter. This plot was so delicious. He couldn't wait to see Jack's face. He was going to get revenge. In the town Jack was unaware of the plotting against him. He was too lost in Sally's eye's, who was sewing without a care in the world.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sally."

"Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Of course, my sweet sally cream pie."

Sally giggled. Jack gave her a cute nick name.

"Oh Jack. I…"

Sally lost her words, but Jack knew what she wanted to say.

"I love you too Sal."

He walked down stairs to fetch the glass of water his love requested.

"Are you enjoying Sally's company my boy."

Jack spun around to see the mayor sitting at the table.

"Ah Mayor, You're here."

"Yes, we still have planning to do."

"Planning?"

"You know for the next couple of balls."

"Oh I almost forgot! Oh but I can't, I need to assist sally. Could you handle?"

"Don't worry Jack I understand. Have fun with Sally, but not to much fun."

Jack chuckled, as the mayor left. He returned to Sally and gave her the glass. She drank the water and continued sewing.

"Sally. That looks hard."

"Well, I usually have my sewing machine to… Oh no!"

"What?"

"I left my stuff at the Doctor's lab."

"Don't worry I'll fetch it for you."

"You will, but what about the doctor?"

"Don't worry. Ill be fine. I won't be long."

Jack hurried to the doctor's lab to grab Sally's stuff. He knocked. The Doctor answered.

"I'm only here to pick up Sally's things."

"…Be quick."

Jack hurried up stairs and grabbed Sally's sewing machine, her books and thread. He placed them all in a bag her brought with him. As he tied the bag shut he noticed the doctor was eyeing him.

"So…Has she poisoned you yet?"

"No. She doesn't have the chance. Her leg is broken thanks to you."

Doctor Finklestine ruffled his black lab coat.

"This is a new lab coat. You like?"

"Look's fine. I must go home. Sally is waiting."

"So that's where she is staying. Mooching off from you is she?"

"No she isn't 'mooching off from me.'"

"Liar!"

He pulled out a gun, and pointed it straight at Jack's heart.

"If you shoot me, every one will know who did it. Sally will talk, and the mayor will have you arrested. Now I suggest you point that gun somewhere else."

The doctor slowly put the gun back in his pocket.

"What dose that wretched girl see in you?"

"Kindness, love, affection, nothing you've ever shown her, and she's not wretched. Now move aside."

Jack marched out of the room, but as he was passing, the doctor wacked Jack down the ramp. He tumbled down dropping the bag. As soon as he stopped he stood up, and brushed off.

"Your going to regret that Doctor Finklestine! Mark my words!"

He snatched the bag up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Never had jack thought that the doctor would do a thing like this. By the time he got home he was limping. Not badly but noticeably.

"Jack you're… Oh no you're hurt."

"No not rally no."

"It's all my fault. I…"

Sally started to cry.

"Sally no. Don't cry. No don't cry."

He hugged her as h swayed back and forth, rubbing her shoulder.

"Shh don't cry. Grey skies. Pumpkin pies."

Sally hiccupped as Jack kissed her forehead.

"Hic ups?"

"Yeah (hic) I got them soon after you left. (hic) and there getting worse. (Hic)"

"Well I got your stuff, including your books."

"Thank (hic) You Jack."

"I need to call the Mayor go ahead and read."

Jack tuned the lights down low then walked out suspiciously, but sally turned on her side and read.

"She entered the lab unaware of (hic) what she would (hic) find…"

Sally was reading Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde.

"(Hic) 'Henry? Henry are you (hic) here?' But all she saw was an ugly man. (Hic) 'Henry is that you?'"

"No My dear! I am the cold ruthless, Mr. Hyde! YEEEEHEEEEEHEEEEEE!"

Sally looked up and saw a Tall menacing shadow over her. It had a chilling laugh and green glowing eyes. It grabbed her shoulder and blackness fell over her.

"Sally? Sally?"

Sally woke up. She had fainted.

"Sally? Are you okay?"

"Jack."

It was Jack, only Jack.

"You scarred me."

"Well I am the Pumpkin king. Scaring is what I'm know for, but I didn't mean to make you faint. I only wanted to rid you of those hiccups."

"Jack, I know you didn't mean to make me faint, but that really scarred me. Hey! My hiccups are gone!"

Jack smiled proudly.

"Sally I was talking to the mayor today and there's a ball coming up. Would you like to?"

"Oh Yes! Jack Yes! Yes!"

She latched onto Jack. This caught Jack by surprise. He felt Sally's kisses on his boney cheek. He loved it. Sally wasn't stopping anytime soon. So Jack turned his head and sally's lips pressed against his own. This gave sally a pleasant shock. She refused to let this slip. Jack was using tong now; He seamed to be thriving on this. Sally hoped it wouldn't stop there. 'More more don't stop!' Sally screamed in her head, but at that moment the mayor busted in, which made Jack pull away.

"Jack! I'm sorry this couldn't wait. Oogie's boys are ruining the pumpkin patch!"

"I'm on my way. Watch Sally will you."

Jack ran out. Sally turned on her side, away from the Mayor.

"Miss Sally? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just… I… Nothing, I just need to sleep."

The mayor pulled the covers over her and turned off the lights. As he left sally silently wept. She was so close yet so far.

Anote (Reviews get virtual cupcakes and cookies. More to come.)


	4. nightmare and love

A-note Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile play practice prevented me, and I haven't got the chance to upload. Still I will treat you to more chapters.

Jack came home with his coat covered in mud and pumpkin guts, It was late, and storming out. The mayor sat on the couch.

"Jack, you're a mess!"

"I know…"

Jack said as he hung it on the coat rack with spike hooks. A family air loom.

"Lock Shock and Berral though it would be funny to burry fire crackers in the Jack o lanterns. I stop them but they ran off before I could confront them."

Jack stretched as he looked at the clock. Eleven forty nine.

"That late all ready? Is Sally asleep?"

"She went to sleep as soon as you left. A tear was falling from er eye when I left her. She must of felt bad that I sent you away."

"No mayor, It was me I must of scared her. I know I was going to far, it was to soon, but I…"

"JAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!"

Sally's scream pierced the air. She sounded as if she was being murdered or worse…Jack bounded up the stairs skipping 7 steeps a stride. The Mayor was far behind being as short and stout as he was.

"Sally! I'm coming!"

It wasn't long before Jack burst into the room to find Sally screaming and strugleling as if some one was holding her down.

"Sally wake up!"

"No get away from me! Jack, Stop!"

"Sally!"

Jack shook Sally to wake her up. Her eye's shot open and filled up with tear. Faster then Jack could catch it, Sally threw her self upon Jack, sobbing out of control.

"Jack oh Jack."

"Sally, what happened?"

"It was t-ter-terrible- I was k-kidnap-and d-d-doctor Finklestine- he had m-me ch-ch-ch-chained d-down, to a bed, and my clothes were gone, the lights went out an-and I-I-I herd some one laughing. Then t-t-two glowing r-red eyes moved towards me. And… and… and I…"

Sally was a wreck she wept helplessly into Jack's chest, who was shocked and heart broken to see the ragdoll he loved like this. He rubbed her back.

"Sally, please stop crying it hurts me to see you like this. Hush."

Jack soothingly shushed and rocked Sally until she calmed down.

"Jack, it was Oogie, he ra…"

"Sally, Sally, Sally, My sweet sensitive sentimental Sally. Don't say any more. I heard enough."

Jack laid Sally's head on his lap.

"Sally, I think we should hold off."

"Jack, no."

"Sally. I'm scaring you into nightmares. I was moving too fast. You're not ready."

"No. Jack, I feel safer when you touch and hold me."

"But Sally every time I've laid a finger on you, you always end up in tears, and your trying to deny it so your replacing me with The doctor and Oogie."

"Miss Sally, where you upset because, I made Jack leave."

"Sally I'm going to have to leave you alone some times."

"No, that's not it, I'm upset because…"

Sally took a deep breath and pulled out a note from under her pillow. Jack read it out loud.

Dear Jack... I just thought you would like to know that your time as pumpkin king is almost up. You wont die, but a worse fate awaits you, No one will be able to stop me. As soon as my plan is complete you will be doctor Finklestine's torture chamber test subject, and as for doll face. She will be my queen, no my mating slave, or better yet, my sex doll. It'll be you who will bow down to me, and groveling at my feet. You will be forced to watch all the (mating) I'll force Ragdoll to do. Then for my AMMUSMENT I'll…..Force you to mate with sally."

Jack refuse to reed the rest out loud. The more Jack read the more sick it got. It included information to sick to imagine but Sally knew what it was, for she started to cry again.

"Sally No more tears. He won't get the chance! Mayor! Tell no one about this letter! Do you under stand me!"

The Mayor nodded.

"Can you leave now mayor, Sally needs some rest?"

"Oh no need to tell me twice, I'm going. I'm gone. I get the message."

The Mayor backed out slowly smiling.

"Sally have you ever had a good dream when you came here."

"Well all my dreams start out great."

"Like what, tell me your sweet dreams and your beautiful nightmares."

"Well okay. It usually starts off with you chasing me, playfully, and you started to."

Jack knew where this was going. A smile mixed of charm, seduction, and mischief swept across the pumpkin kings face. He slowly eased his bony hand up Sally's thigh making her shiver with delightful fright.

"Did I do something like this? My sweet Sally cream pie."

Sally giggled as Jack slowly kissed her long neck. Her dream was coming true, Jack was seducing her, and it only got better. It wasn't long before Sally started to rub the one she loved. Finding his shirt she slowly started to undo his shirt, but before she got two buttons undone, Jack suddenly pinned Sally down and kissed her lustfully. Sally let out giggles of delight as Jack continued. There love continued through out the night, both of them enjoying themselves.


	5. New year plans

Jack awoke gently with Sally in his arms, her arms wrapped around him, one of her delicate hands clutched onto one of Jack's ribs. He smiled lightly she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. The door bell screamed (the mayor.) Jack kissed Sally's cheek, (who resentfully let go). Jack slipped on his tux and rushed down stairs, he knew how the mayor was. He always seemed to be worried about something. If it wasn't the pumpkin, it was the graves. If it wasn't the graves it was the Pumpkins. And if it wasn't that then it was something else. Jack opened the door, and greeted the mayor the usual way.

"Oh Jack, good your awake. We have much to discuss."

The Mayor entered carrying a bunch of scrolled planes.

"Mayor, it's still early for me. Sally still isn't up yet. Can't we wait till latter to plane next Halloween?"

The mayor's face snapped around.

"Jack we need to plan the New Years Eve party. It was your idea."

Jack had forgotten all about this, they had been planning this for weeks.

"Oh no, I forgot… Sally's torment has been kind of distracting. I still can't believe that the doctor did that to her, and Oogie's threat didn't help."

"Jack? Jack?"

Sally's sweet voice came from up stairs.

"Sally, I'm coming."

Jack walked up stairs and into the room. Sally looked at him sweetly. He smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good Morning Jack. Is everything okay?"

"Yes the Mayor just came to discuss some of the plans for New Years Eve."

"Oh okay. Can I?"

"Of course you can."

He swept to the other side of the room to the wardrobe. Pulled out a Black and dark purple dress, and slipped it on over Sally who smiled a nice sweet smile.

Sally's POV I had only imagined Jack's work. What he did and how he did it all. Today was the first time I saw how he worked. I was curious to see what he did. His thin arms slipped under me to pick me up because I still couldn't walk. Slowly carrying me down stairs I looked up at him. Why did was he doing this being so nice to me, there must have been other girls more worthy then me. Jack was a king, and I was only a peasant. He could have anyone he wanted, and he picked me. Why? My dreams always told me different. It always was the same; the doctor would have me locked in a room with an ongoing tape of Jack's voice. He would say stuff like "How could you be worthy?" and "You're not worth a stitch you made of." I never screamed but I always woke up with tears in my eyes. I never will tell Jack, he'd only blame himself. The Mayor sat in a chair by the empty fire place, He had a smile.

"Good morning Miss Sally."

I smile lightly.

"Sally will be joining us today. I'm sure she'd want to lay her head on my lap as we talk."

Jack gently set me down and sat down right next to me. I let my head rest on Jack's lap. He rubbed my arm as he and the Mayor started to talk.

Jack's POV

"So where were we mayor?"

"We were on decorations."

"Ah yes."

"The giant ball to fall on the year, we were trying to decide if we should use a bat, spider or a Jack o lantern."

"Spider, bat or a jack o lantern."

"Well the Jack o lantern is the national symbol of you royal stature."

"That's the last thing I want, people thinking that I'm above them. They already seem to think that I am above them. I don't want to encourage that."

I hated that the citizens always worshiped me. I didn't like special treatment. They seemed to have no self dignity, and they always over react; when I can't be found.

"I don't know, how about a bat."

"Jack?"

Sally's voice was quiet.

"Yes Sally?"

"Why don't you combine all of the ideas into one."

That was truly brilliant! How could I have not thought of that?

"Sally that's brilliant! You cleaver girl. Mayor Can we do that?"

"Well, I'll see what we can do. Now, about the food, should we have spider web spaghetti or blood bank lasagna?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

Regular POV They continued disusing the planes for a while, sally found it very interesting, how could Jack want to give up his crown? Half past noon the mayor had finally left. Sally smiled at Jack as he shut the door. He turned to her smiling a sweet grin.

"Oh Sally that idea of yours was brilliant."

Sally blushed as Jack came closer.

"What would you like for lunch? I'll cook you anything. Grilled snake sandwich, spider burritos? What will it be?"

"Well I do like spider egg omelet."

"Coming right up, my sweet Sally cream pie."

Jack was a great cook. He had had practice after all. Many have forgotten about the difficulties Jack had gone through, but Jack could never forget. He was only 16 when it happened. He remembered all of it; he had entered the room, there in a strange chair, dead sat John Skellington, his white bone now blue. Jack ran up to him, undid all the straps wires, John fell, lifeless, before Jack could do anything, the door had burst open. Someone had grabbed him and cuffed him.

"We got the killer. We're bringing him in."

"No I didn't…"

But no one listened. The trial was the next day and it didn't go well for him. Oogie was the prosecution, and he swayed the court convincing them that Jack was the killer of not only John Skellington, but also Charlotte Skellington,(his aunt) Benvollio Bones (his Father), and Maria Bones (his mother). The court ordered Jack to be under house arrest for life, and it would of lasted if it wasn't for his sister, and his uncle Severus. He would never bring it up with Sally. She saw him strong what would she think if she saw him cry, but he had no time to think of this stuff. Sally was still waiting for her omelet, which was done now.

It got cold that night. Jack had Sally in his arm giggling he kept on blowing lightly in her ear, making her shiver. She kept on trying to slip away, but Jack only pulled her back, kept kissing her neck. This only made her giggle more.

"Oh Sally, I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

Jack leaned in and kissed Sally lightly. She smiled at him. Letting her head rest on his rib cage. She felt tired; for once the day was great. Jack was at her side, they were together. She would never have this much fun at the Lab, he always mistreated here even before she saw the outside world. He always gave her chores to do and if she didn't do them correctly. The consequence was insults. So she learned fast. She only had free time when the doctor sent her away, and even then she was not allowed to leave the house. So she found that sewing was an interesting thing to do. Even then she didn't have as much fun as she had with Jack, mainly because Doctor Finklestien tore up anything she made. Eventually she found a way to hide the things from him. A loose floor board kept them safe. Jack turned onto his front and onto Sally.

"Jack. I…"

"Oh am I moving in on you too fast?"

"No, you fine, it's just… I remembered that my things are still at the lab. All my sewing. He's probably burn everything by now."

Jack turned off Sally and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Sally, I'll go get them."

"Jack, you sure."

"I'll be right back."

Jack leapt to his feet, slipped on a slick black cape and grabbed a sack that sat in the closet. He made his way down the stairs and out the door. The street was dimly lit, there was just enough light to see where he was going. He approached the lab and knocked on the door and shouted.

"Open up in the name of the pumpkin king!"

Igor opened the door, and the doctor was at the top of the tower.

"I am here to pick up Sally's stuff. Then I'll be on my way."

It didn't take Jack long to find Sally's stuff. After all she told him where it was on one of they're dates. Doctor Finklestien eyed Jack as he gathered all the stuff and placed them in the sack. Jack took a glance at some of the things Sally owned. There were a few drawings of clothing that had measurements on them; there were dozens of threads and needles and fabrics. He placed them all in the sack. There was one more thing below the floor board. It looked like a fine jewelry box. Jack opened it and found a book with a lock, and a few pitchers of him and her on dates. But the one thing that got him teary eyed was a letter, Sally must have written after one of the dates. He read it and the more he read, the more he smiled.

'My sweet dearest Jack,

I hope I'll see you soon, I don't know if the doctor knows I snuck out again. If he does know he'll keep me locked in for a long time. I hope he doesn't whenever he dose he tries to make me regret it but I never do. I hope that someday, I can be with you a never having to leave. When you look at me you make me feel like there's no one who can harm me, and I feel like the way you do when you spoke of Christmas. I love you, I always have ever sense I first saw you dance on Halloween. You dance so beautifully, I wish you could teach me. I wish to lay by your side forever. I'll never ask for too much, the only thing I ask from you is just to be with you, for you to protect me; you're the only one who truly can. I have nothing if I don't have you. Your always in my dreams, and I can only hope I'm in yours.

With a never ending love Sally.'

Jack was aw struck. Sally's words touched his heart, that's if he had one or any internal organs. He placed the letter within his pocket. She loved him, she truly loved him, and he loved her. She knew how it felt to be a prisoner. He finished placing her possessions in the sack. Smiling, he placed the novels one by one. Gallows and Guillotines, was one Jack had read before. It was about a young werewolf, who is abused and neglected by her own father, and a rich vampire king adopts her as his own, and he eventually falls in love with her. Jack loved this novel. He was on the last book, but he hasn't read it in a while. Mainly because the mayor always kept him busy, but just like everything else he placed them in the sack. He took one last look around the room to see if he missed anything. When all was cleared, he tied up the sack through it over his shoulder, and turned on his heal, to face Doctor Finklestien. He was staring at him with a scorning stair. It wasn't long before he spoke.

"So she hasn't poisoned you yet."

"No, she hasn't got the chance to because you broke her leg. Now move aside."

The doctor smiled in a sickening way as he moved aside. Jack started to walk by when the doctor spoke again.

"I hope that whore is more use to you then she was to me."

Jack rounded on the doctor.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT FOUL NAME!"

"How much are you paying her, Ten cents? I wouldn't be surprised if she is trying to get pregnant."

"So what it's not your problem anymore! She is mine and mine alone and there is nothing you can do about it."

Before Jack saw it coming he fell backwards down the stairs. Finklestien had knocked him down. Even though he was crippled he was strong. Jack ignored this and simply stood up and said quietly,

"For your information, I hope Sally dose get pregnant. She'll be better off. Oh and another thing tonight I hope to do my work on her, and I'm going to do it just because you can't stand it."

And at that Jack left the house with a look of triumph on his face. Sally was on the bed sleeping. Jack sat the sack down on a chair by the bathroom. The fire had itself burned out. Jack gazed upon his haunted Juliet; she was so adorable when she slept.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about."

And as if she was answering his question. She whispered, in a soft sweet dreamy voice.

"Jack."

Jack slipped on his night shirt, and crawled in besides her. His eyes closed and he soon found sleep.

Anote: more to come if you have any Ideas let me know in your reviews.


	6. A night to remeber

Jack woke up to Sally shivering. He looked at her wondering why. He saw nothing that could have scared her unless she had a nightmare, but he saw the window was open and letting in snow.

"How did that get open?"

Jack pondered as he got up to close it. He took a gaze outside and saw that snow had covered the town. Jack smiled as he shut the window. He walked to the fireplace, snapped his finger bones, and lit the fireplace with his pumpkin fire. Sally woke up slowly still shivering.

"Jack, I'm cold."

Jack smiled,

"Don't worry It'll warm up."

He walked back to her and kissed her check. Sally smiled back at him.

"Jack? Where did the owl come from?"

Jack turned to the coat rack, an owl sat with a letter strap to its leg.

"What's this?"

Jack untied the letter and opened it as the owl flew out the window, Opening it once again. Jack read the letter closing the window with his spare hand. The letter was from his half sister, Jessica. He hadn't seen her in so long.

"Why my dear sister is coming to visit."

Sally sat up and looked at Jack.

"When?"

"She'll be coming to visit on the day before New Year's Eve."

"How long will she be staying?"

Jack read on.

"She doesn't say."

Sally didn't say anything for awhile, but finally asked.

"What is your sister like?"

"Oh Sally She so amazing! I've missed her so much."

Jack looked at the calendar and saw today sally got her cast off.

Jacks pov

I climbed in with sally and hugged her to my ribs.

"Oh Sally were something nice today I'm going to take you out to dinner, after you get you cast off."

"All of this, because your sister is coming home."

"No, I'm taking you out to dinner because I love you."

Sally cheeks went pink. I smiled as I kissed her. Latter that after noon, I dressed in my slick black tux, white bat bow tie, and my top hat. Zero barked at me and led me to Sally's room. She was so beautiful. Her slick black dress looked perfect on her slim body.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded at me. I carried her all the way to the hospital occasionally saying hello to some citizens on the way. The doctor was waiting for us to arrive. Being the pumpkin king I have access to doctors any time. The cast came was off and Sally couldn't contain herself. She ran to me as fast as she could and jumped into my arms. I chucked, she was so happy now. We walked around town looking at the stores, but soon I heard Sally's tummy growl. I lead her to my favorite and expensive restaurant. Sally was awed by the place it was such a romantic atmosphere. The waiter seated us, at the table I rented. He handed us our menu and gave us two glasses of water.

"Oh Jack this place it's wonderful."

"I know isn't it amazing. It reminds me of a chapter in my favorite novel I read 'Gallows and Guillotines'."

I saw her eyes light up like the lights on a Christmas tree, maybe that's why I love Christmas so much.

"You read that too."

"Yes I do, I love that novel."

"I think what Jake does for Sarah is so sweet."

"I love it in the first book when Jake, kidnaps Sarah and takes her to her new home."

Sally smiled at me.

"Jack… Can I tell you something?"

"Oh Sally you can tell me anything. You are my girlfriend after all."

Sally closed her eye and looked down bashfully.

"Well… I use to dream that I was Sarah and you were Jake."

I smiled at her and held her hand. The waiter was back to take our orders. Sally ordered the spider salad, and the spoiled chicken and I ordered the spider web spaghetti with eyeballs. While our food was cooking I decided to tell Sally what Doctor Finklestien said.

"Sally when I picking up your stuff, the doctor told me that he wouldn't be surprised if you we're trying to get pregnant, and do you know what Sally."

Sally looked at me as if she was going to cry, but she didn't.

"I think that you should."

Sally looked at me shocked.

"Not now of coarse but latter, once we're married or whenever you think you're ready."

Sally smiled at me.

"Well why not now."

It suddenly got hot. I tucked at my collar.

"Sally. Are you sure?"

She didn't say anything, for awhile, but nodded faintly. I smiled at her and lead her to the dance floor and waltz with her. She danced so gracefully it wasn't long until many people were watching. Our food arrived and Sally and I toasted our drinks to our new life. I just got done paying the bill when the mayor came running through the restaurant.

"Jack! You're house! Someone has vandalized it!"

We rushed home, citizens were gathering around to see, and sure enough, the house was trashed. The door was almost pulled off its hinges my books we're scattered and some pages were torn out. The kitchen was a mess the refrigerator was tipped over and the food spilled and spoiled. Sally was covering her mouth. She was shocked as I was. I went to my office and to my displeasure, there sitting in my chair. Green, big, and filled with bugs.

"Oogie!"

"Hello Jack, Doll face."

"Oogie what are you doing in my house! Forget that what are doing ALIVE! Last time I checked you were squashed under Sandy's boot."

"Oh Jack you of people should know I back to kill you."

Sally stepped in front of me.

"You won't dare lay a hand on Jack!"

I pulled Sally behind me. Oogie let out a cruel laugh

"Doll face you're even lovelier then I remember, I'll be sure to have extra fun with you. I hope Jack keeps on feeding you this good. I do like them big and chunky."

As I grabbed Oogie by the shoulders and pushed him up agents the wall, Sally ran upstairs crying.

"Don't you ever threaten my Sally again or I swear I skin you alive again!"

"You don't scare me anymore bone head!"

"Oh yeah Well you will be if I ever catch you near her again. Now get out of my town!"

And Oogie left without another word. How he managed to get past the citizens without a fight? I'll never know. The citizens helped fix and clean my house, while the mayor got me some more food. It was almost mid night when the house was finally done.

"Thanks everyone, sorry to take time out of your night, I'll pay you all for the help tomorrow."

I ran up stairs to Sally's room. I enter and on the bed still crying, was Sally. I sat next to her and started to rub her back.

"Sally, please stop crying."

"Oh Jack, He wants to r-rape me. Don't let him Jack. Don't let him."

I held her in my arms and she cried into my shirt. She didn't stop for awhile. It was two in the morning when we finally fell to sleep. All that night I dreamt of Sally's screams, but I couldn't see her, and I know what she must have dreamt about. Her eyes told me when I woke up.

Anote: I'll try to up load weekly. Leave comments of idea's you have of what should happen.


	7. Jessica Skellington

It was 10:00 in the morning when Jack finally got up; Sally was asleep next to him. He stood up and walked to the window, snow had covered the ground and the roofs. Jack look down to the gate, he remembered when Sally showed up and gave him the basket, a smile lightly shown on his face. He herd Sally stir, and he instantly turned and went to her side.

"Good morning Sally."

Sally smiled and hugged onto Jack.

"Sally… I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry for what?"

"Well Oogie threatened you."

"Don't worry about it Jack. I know you won't let him harm me."

Jack smiled and kissed Sally softly. He was glad she was being brave, but how long would she last, if there was one thing Jack knew about Oogie, it was that he was persistent, and he would not give up easily.

The afternoon came quietly and Jack spent the rest of the day in the house with Sally, she was reading as he worked on the plans for next Halloween. The door bell screamed as Jack and Sally sat down for lunch.

"I'll get it Sally."

Jack opened the door, expecting to see the Mayor, but much to his surprise it wasn't. The girl was tall thin with impossibly long black hair. She wore a long black dress, cape and witch hat, with a gold belt buckle. Her eyes were a beautiful Blue.

"Jessica! Is that really you?"

"Si, Hermano. I missed you so much."

Jessica latched onto Jack embracing him.

"Oh Jessica I have to introduce you to my girlfriend Sally. We just sat down for lunch."

Jessica looked at Sally and smiled approvingly.

"What are you having?"

"Oh Sally made some spider and spoiled potato soup."

"Great I'm starving. Do you know how long it has been sense I had deceit Halloween food."

"How long?"

Jack asked as he pulled out a chair for Jessica.

"A very long time. So Sally, tell me about yourself. How long have you had eyes for me hermano?"

"Oh a long time I suppose."

"How long? Give me details."

"Well. Ever sense I meet him, it was the first Halloween he was in charge of."

"Aw how sweet. I'm glad Jack has someone to keep him company while I'm not here."

Jack slid a bowl to Jessica and Sally, and the chat and laughter continued for hours, but was interrupted by the screaming doorknob.

"I still can't believe you haven't changed that door bell."

Jessica joked as she took a sip of the green ooze that was her drink. Jack Snickered as he stood up and answered the door, it was the mayor.

"Hello Mayor."

"Jack. I haven't seen you all day what have you been up too?"

Jack had forgotten to call the mayor to inform him he was going to be with Sally. Jessica stood in the doorway.

"Why that wouldn't be the good man who I insisted on pranking for a good six years."

The Mayor recognized her instantly, without realizing what he was doin he ran to Jessica and Jump hung her.

"Oh Jessica, I haven't seen you for so long, Jack told me how you have changed but I didn't believe him, What have you been up to? How are you? How long are you staying?"

Jessica placed the Mayor down and regained her posture.

"Well first I haven't been up to much. Second I now have a crick in my spine thank you very much, and I hope to stay three days after New Year's."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Oh Mayor Jessica will be staying with me in our guest bedroom."

The Mayor smiled and shook Jessica's hand.

"Well I do hope you enjoy your visit."

The he bowed and retreated out the door. Jack smiled.

"I hope you are in a hugging kind of mood tomorrow because you are going to be hugged by every single Halloween citizen."

"Oh boy I better get my suite of armor ready."

Jessica, Sally and Jack laughed as Jessica sat down in the recliner, But the laugh didn't last long. Without warning a voice yelled.

"Hey Jack!"

And then something crashed through the window hitting Jack him in the back of the skull, knocking him out, causing Sally to scream, and Jessica to draw her wand. Instantly Jessica ran to the door and through it open, but no one was there.

"Jessica! Come here!"

Sally was at Jacks side holding him in her arms. Jessica grabbed his wrist checking for a pulse.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yeah he'll be fine he was just knocked out. What hit him?"

Sally held up a hand size rock that had a note tied to it. That read. 'You have been warned.'

"Who would do this?"

Jessica pulled Jack up and through a arm over her shoulders.

"I don't know but trust me I will find out."

Sally helped Jessica take jack to the bed room. Once up there Jessica pulled out a potion from her pocket. Sally looked at her.

"It's to help with the head ache."

Sally nodded as Jessica purred the potion into Jack's mouth.

"Stay with him Sally I'm going to inform the Mayor and investigate more. Lock the bedroom door once I leave. I'll knock three, then five, then one, then two then four. Don't answer the door for anyone but me. Understand?"

Sally nodded and Jessica swept out of the room. Jessica descended the stairs and left the house. At Hogwarts Jessica was known to get revenge, in an eye for an eye kind of way, and whoever did this was extremely foolish in Jessica's opinion. Sh e remembered the time Luscious threatened her uncle Snape. Once Jessica was through with him, he never looked dared take one threatening look at Snape. Jessica examined the snow for tracks leading away from the house, but the blizzard had wiped out any trace of evidence.

"Cleaver, very cleaver."

Who ever had attacked tonight must have planed this for awhile, and the blizzard had appeared out of nowhere. Whoever did this must have had control of the weather, but who could have such a power.


	8. Luscious Malfoy

A-Note: Well thanks for the reviews and I have an idea for later I hope you like it, and I'm making my chapters shorter so I can upload them more often.

Jessica looked up at the sky watching the snow fall. There was something weird about this snow, for one thing when Jessica held the snow in her hands and squeezed it didn't melt, and it felt soft and warm.

"If Snape were here he would know what to do."

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

A cool sneering voice came from behind Jessica, who was not pleased to hear it.

"Oh crap. What do you want Snivilus."

Snape eyes flashed menacingly.

"Watch your mouth young witchling. I only came to help."

"Oh yeah, right."

Jessica's eyes narrowed as if she were trying to burst Snape into flames.

"Did you really come to help or did you and your big greasy nose came to butt into my business?!" 

"Don't take that sarcasm with me! I am your uncle and you shall show me respect."

"Yeah, cause you show me _so_ much respect."

"You are not going to forgive me are you?"

"Nope. Now go home and get out of my life!"

Jessica turned and headed to Dr. Finklestien's lab. If anyone knew how to experiment it was him. She knocked on the door rapidly with her rage she wanted to take out on Snape.

"The door is opened!"

Jessica entered and started to climb the stairs.

"Ah Jessica what do you want?"

"Doctor! I need to ask a favor of you!"

"And why should I help you?"

Jessica gave a dangerous glare at him.

"Maybe because I am the pumpkin king's sister, I am Count Dracula's son's girlfriend, I am part werewolf, and I can hex you into oblivion if you continue to give me that attitude."

"Jessica that is no way to talk to a muggle… No matter how foolish they are."

Jessica's POV

Snape had fallowed me, why couldn't he take one of my obvious hints.

"You I am ignoring."

I was not in the mood to talk to him today. It was bad enough he betrayed my trust, but he had the nerve to follow me to my solitude.

"Now Doctor I need you to analyze this snow tell me what it is made of."

"I can tell you that it's made if water."

"It may look like snow but it's not, for one thing its warm."

"Warm snow? Why is this so interesting to you?"

The doctor was pushing my already testy nerves.

"If you must know, my brother has recently been attacked, and you ever made this snow will know who attacked me hermano."

I didn't like the way the doctor smiled.

"Your brother has been attacked has he serves him right taking care of that little ungrateful slut."

I had it with his attitude. I grabbed his wheel chair and flipped it over.

"Listen you cheep excuse for a scientist. I will be keeping a very close eye on you, and if I find out that you have any connection to the attack on me hermano you better hope that I am in good mood or else I'll take your crippled body and put it in a meat grinder and use your lab coat to mop up the mess."

"Jessica I raised you better…"

"You raised me better than this? Ha you're out of line sour grape Snape. Doctor have that analyze by to the time I get back, or there will be hell to pay."

"Jessica what is with your potty mouth lately?"

After pushing past Snape, I stormed out of there as fast as I could; there was a full moon in a couple of days, and the way my anger was going, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I headed out to the mayor's house. I was going to ask if he saw anything out of the ordinary when he left Jacks house. I arrived and knocked. The mayor answered.

"Why Jessica. What a delightful surprise? To what do I owe this visit? Come in come in."

"By answering a few questions."

"Questions?"

The mayor's head flipped around as I entered.

"Yes, did you see anything out of the ordinary when you left the house?"

"Well now that I think about it I did hear something unusual."

"That would be?"

"Well as I turned to go to my house I heard a load crack. Naturally I looked around thinking it was Oogie's boys or Oogie himself but I saw no one. I mean Jack has been threatened twice this month by Oogie himself, and I couldn't let Jack or Sally to be hurt again."

"Wait hold on there. My brother has been threatened by the man who has killed both of Jack's fathers and I haven't been informed of this!"

The Mayor started to bite his nails nervously. I knew he was hiding something.

"Well, Jack told me not to tell anyone about the threat."

"And what do you mean I couldn't let him get hurt again?"

The Mayor let out a whimper of fear.

"Well a few weeks ago Jack went to go pick up Sally from doctor Finklestien."

"You are not being fully honest with me Mayor."

"Okay I saw Sally being tortured by the doctor…"

"_**And he still hasn't been locked up!**_"

My anger was filling me faster than I thought it was going to.

"_**Idiot! Imbecile! He should have been locked up at once!**_"

I took many calming breathes before I lost complete control.

"What happened next?"

The mayor looked hesitant to answer me but continued.

"Well I informed Jack and he left to confront him."

"And you let him go alone… _**didn't you**_!"

The mayor quivered down. I needed to keep calm.

"Well yes, but I thought Jack could handle…"

"_**WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! YOU NEVER LEAVE THE PUMPKIN KING FIGHT WITHOUT SOME ONE TO HELP HIM!**_"

I just noticed that I was nearly about to strike the mayor, but I sat back down.

"Well I came after him and I saw him holding Miss Sally he told me to take her and leave him, and as I ran out the vampire brothers and the witches ran to help him."

"And nobody bothered to tell me about it… Thank you mayor I'll be leaving now."

I stood up and stormed out of the house. That cripple was going to pay! He was going to pay so hard.

Regular POV

Back in Jacks bed room Sally was still sitting by Jack holding his hand. She didn't let go until she saw his eye stir. Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh Jack are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine. Hey when did you have a twin Sal?"

Jack giggled as if someone added little too much rum to his drink. Sally couldn't help but smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well… according to the bats flying around my head I'm a flying dancing frog."

"Jack I think you need to rest for a little bit."

Three knocks, five knocks, one knock, two knocks, for knocks.

Sally rushed to the door to answer.

"Oh Jessica I'm so glad you…"

But it wasn't Jessica. A tall man stood there, with long blond hair.

"Hello there I wish to speak to your king."

"Well he can't talk now. You are you anyway?"

"I am a friend of Jessica's. I am Luscious Malfoy. I just wish to speak to her brother privately."

"I don't think I should let you in here."

Sally attempted to shut the door, but Luscious put his foot in the door to stop it.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just step outside and I won't be long."

Luscious pushed Sally out of the room and shut the door. She tried to enter in to watch him but the door was locked. She leaned in to listen.

"Now Pumpkin King let see how strong Snape says you are. Crucio!"

Sally Herd a terrible scream. She had never heard Jack scream in pain before.

"Jack!"

Sally ran madly down the steps and out into the snow desperate to find Jessica, but someone snatched her.

"Now settle down young miss what's wrong."

The man was tall, with shoulder length black greasy hair, and a hooked nose.

"It's Jack I'm looking for Jack someone came and he's in pain I don't know what to do!"

"Come take me to him!"

They both ran back to the house. Sally was desperately trying to keep up to the man.

"Stay out here I'll handle it from here."

Snape turned and entered the house leaving Sally Unguarded outside. Snape walked up the steps.

"Malfoy!"

Jacks bedroom door swung opened, and Luscious stepped out.

"Severus."

"Malfoy what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be? Kissing the dark lord's boots."

"For your information the dark lord sent me here to get your niece."

"No he didn't. That was my assignment."

Snape was nose to nose with Luscious.

"Well maybe he sent me to make sure you don't slither out your assignment. I'm sure he wants this one completed, and the great pumpkin king you talked about. He wasn't as strong as you said."

"What have you done to him?"

Luscious smiled a sick twisted smile that made Snape draw his wand.

"Finish your assignment Severus, and bring Jessica to him personally."

There was a crack and Luscious was gone. Snape rushed to the bed room and Jack was lying on the bed breathing heavily.

"Jack are you all right?"

"Yes I'm okay. Where is Sally?"

"I'm right here Jack."

Jack hugged onto her, kissing her repeatedly on the check.

"Uncle Severus. Where is Jessica? Luscious told me he would hand Sally over to Oogie if I didn't give Jessica up."


	9. In the grave yard

Anote thanks for the review.

Jessica's POV

"**DOCTOR FINKLESTIEN!"**

Jessica screamed as she busted into the lab. The whole place was dark.

"Damn."

He wasn't home he must have known I would be back for him. I left knowing it was pointless to search. I left for Jacks home.

"Jessica are you alright?"

Jack ask when I entered.

"I'm fine Jack. Why do you ask?"

"A man came in asking where you were? He had Blond hair. Jessica?"

He saw the anger in my eyes.

"Lucius was here?"

Jack pulled sally on to his lap and held her close.

"Yes, he was."

Severus answered.

" he threatened to take Sally if we didn't had you over."

Jack had never given me that expression before, it was a look of great fear. I knew as long as I was here, death eaters would use him to get to me.

"I'm sorry hermano , I have put you and Sally in danger. Please forgive me but I must return to Hogwarts."

"Jessica you don't have to go!"

Sally said.

"No Sally, I do. Enjoy your holiday. Let's go Snape."

"Jessica, you know…"

Severus started.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Jack."

Normal POV

Jessica rushed out the door with Severus. Jack knew it was too late to convince her to stay. Sally refused to leave Jacks side for the rest of the day.

"Jack?" Sally ask quietly.

"Yes Sally." Jack responded as he stroked Sally's red hair.

"I'm so sorry." Sally apologized as her eyes started to get heavy with tears. She laid her head into Jacks chest.

"Sally you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't try to argue, You didn't do anything wrong. So please don't cry." Sally smiled when Jack kissed her head. The hour grew late. Sally was softly snuggling with Jack on the coach. He started to kiss her neck. He slowly moved lower. Sally smiled. Jack was at her shoulders when Sally turned onto her back. Jack smiled a classic seductive grin as he started to unbutton his shirt. Sally started to blush. Jack finally took his shirt off revealing his rib cage. Sally started to kiss each rib. Jack slowly moved his hand down Sally's back. He found the Zipper and slowly pulled it down. Sally started to move down Jacks spinal cord. Jack started to pull Sally's dress off. The ringing of the phone interrupted. Jack answered. "Hello?"

"Jack I'm sorry to interrupt you but you need to come to the grave yard." The Mayor voice said over the phone.

"Wait Mayor what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Jack Just come to the graveyard." The mayor hung up.

"Jack is everything okay?" Sally asked.

"I'm sorry Sally but the mayor wants me to come to the grave yard." Jack apologized as he redid his buttons and trough on a coat.

"Jack, please be careful." Sally said. Jack kissed her on the cheek and left. He locked the door and walked to the grave yard. The mayor was waiting for him outside the gate.

"Mayor? What is going on?" Jack asked.

"Jack, Follow me." Jack followed the mayor to a small hill where five graves stood three of which destroyed. Jack stood looked at the graves in silence. "The three Mr. Hydes found them around an hour ago." Jack fell to his knees.

"Who did this?" Jack asked shocked.

"No one knows Jack. I'm so sorry." The Mayor apologized. Jack picked up a few of the pieces of the shattered grave. He traced the engravings 'John Skellington' and 'Benvollio Bones' with a boney finger.

"Find out who did this, and bring them to me!" Jack ordered. "And please have someone repair these graves." Jack placed the pieces down and left the grave yard. He slowly made his way back home. Sally greeted him with a kiss when he entered.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Sally asked when Jack didn't show any interest.

"Both of my father's grave were vandalized, along with my grandfathers." Jack confessed sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Jack. Do you know who did it?" Sally asked sitting down next to Jack.

"No but the mayor is working on it." Jack said Sadly. Sally wrapped Jack up in a hug. Jack didn't know what to say, or what to do. Everyone at least respected the past leaders. "I miss them Sally."

"Jack? What was your father like?" Sally asked him quietly.

"Oh I wish you could have met them Sally. they were so kind. Benvollio…My father." Jack let out a sigh. "He had a way with the citizen. He didn't care how big the citizens problems were. He always did what he could to help." Sally started to rub Jack's back. "My father, He was the vice Pumpkin King , everyone called him Mr. Vice Pumpkin King, but I always heard him say. 'Please call me Ben.' He insisted people called him that." Jack saw Sally smile.

"It sounds that he was a nice leader." Sally said.

"My father was more than that, He always consider himself equal with the citizens. Both him and John did." Jack said.

"Tell me more about John." Sally insisted.

"Oh John was… Amazing. He took me under his wing. His wife couldn't have children so he adopted me when My father died. He always said to me. 'Jack, every creepy crawly in this town has a purpose from the spider to the ghost.' If only you could have met him Sally." Jack said.

"Do you think John would have…liked me?" Sally asked. Jack smiled and kissed Sally sweetly.

"I know he would Sally." Jack answered. Jack smiled and pulled Sally on to his lap.

"Jack, I think your fathers would be proud of you." Sally said. Jack hugged Sally closer.

"Thank you Sally. That means a lot to me." Jack felt better as Sally smiled. The hour grew late and eventually Jack had fell asleep on the couch with Sally sleeping on his chest.

Anote- More will come don't worry I was Just in a creative slump with this story.


	10. New years eve

A-note I have four stories. So I am uploading chapter for one of my four stories every other day.

Jack woke up to delicious smell. "Sally?" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Sally called. Jack walked into the kitchen. Sally was standing over the stove cooking. Jack stood in the door way. He smiled. "How do you want your spider eggs?" Sally asked.

"Scrambled please." Jack answered. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Happy new years eve Sally." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."  
>"I love you too Jack." Sally replied.<p>

"I am going to be out today to set up last minute details. You can come if you wish." Jack invited.

"Yes I would like to see what you do." Anote- I have four stories still not completed so I will add a new chapter to one of the stories every Sally noted.

"It's not much, Sally." Jack said scratching his skull.

"I don't mind." Sally smiled. "Jack I want you to know that..." Sally fell silent.

"Yes Sally?" Jack asked. Sally took a deep breath.

"I am really grateful for all that you've done for me." Sally said serving Jack his eggs.

"No problem." Jack stated. Sally smiled. "So as I am aware usually people have a drink before the clock strikes midnight. Now I don't drink much but, Do you want me to pick something up for us tonight?" Jack asked.

"If you want it's up to you , Jack." Sally replied. Jack took a bite from his eggs.

"Sally these are great." Jack complemented.

"Thank you Jack." Sally blushed. Jack smiled knowing he made sally blush. Around an hour later Sally and Jack walked out into the town plaza.

"Jack! Sally! So good to see you." The Mayor called seeing them.

"Hello Mayor." Sally greeted.

"Sally will be joining us today. Is that okay?" Jack asked.

"Oh Jack that's fine after all Sally needs to learn what to do when she becomes pumpkin queen." The mayor stated with a smile. Jack looked at Sally with alarm but Sally was smiling.

"So how are preparations going?" Jack asked slightly blushing.

"Well I just received word that clown has just picked up the ball for this year." The Mayor said.

"That's great!" Jack exclaimed.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice screamed coming around the corner. Clown speed around the corner on his unicycle with a wagon attached to the end. Slipping on a patch of ice clown spun out of control, Jack pulled Sally out of the way just in time.

"Clown slow down!" The mayor cried out switching his face. The clown slammed on his breaks causing him to fly off into a snow bank. Jack, Sally and the mayor ran to clowns side helping him up.

"Clown are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I guess so. My eyes are spinning." Clown said dizzily.

"Clown you must be careful, you could of have hurt someone including yourself." Jack lectured.

"I'm sorry Jack. I keep on forgetting how slippery ice is." Clown apologized.

"I understand. We never had snow in Halloween town before."Jack stated.

"Well at least the Ball is alright." Mayor said looking at the ball.

"Oh Jack it's wonderful." Sally praise.

"Well I didn't make it that was the citizens doing." Jack corrected.

"Oh Jack tell us again what we do." Clown begged.

"Well its simple. We stay up all night enjoying each other's company until there are ten seconds till midnight. When that happens the ball will slowly start to come down, that's when we count down from ten and once the ball hits the new year fireworks will shoot into the sky and we yell… Happy new year!" Jack explained.

"Wow Jack, That is amazing. What else happens?" Clown asked.

"Well, we all toast to a better new year, and everyone can make a resolution of their own." Jack said.

"I told you clown this will be a nice thing for Halloween town. Uh Jack what is a resolution?" The Mayor asked pulling Jack aside.

"A resolution is a promise you make to yourself to be a better person in the new year. You can start doing something good or stop doing something bad." Jack explained. "For example, I can make a promise to stop being obsessive, or I can promise to think my planes through before I act."

"Oh That's a great idea Jack."Clown exclaimed. "One problem I am don't know what promise I should make to myself." Jack and Sally smiled. "Do you know what promise I should make?"

"Well Clown I can't make it for you that's something you need to make it on your own." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Oh okay I'm going home to think of one. I'll catch you latter." Clown said speeding off.

"I hope he thinks of something." Sally hoped. Jack smiled.

"I'm sure he will." Jack said. "Sally why don't you come with me I want your help with this." Sally smiled brightly she loved it when Jack asked for her help. She followed Jack into the town hall. The hall was fully decorated. There was even a thrown in the middle of the stage.

"Jack its wonderful. What do you need my help for?" Sally asked. Jack looked down. "Jack is everything okay?"

"Sally… Can I ask you something?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes of course Jack." Sally said holding jacks hand.

"Do you think it's wrong? To be doing all this." Jack asked with a worried expression.

"No why do you ask that?" Sally asked.

"Well I was thinking, remember that one Christmas when I took Sandy Claws's place. You knew…" He started but Sally put a finger on his mouth.

"Jack this is a different . You're not trying to take over the holiday We are only celebrating right?" Sally quizzed.

"Yes, I just wanted to be sure you were okay with it." Jack said. Sally smiled and pulled Jack into a hug. Jack rubbed her back.

"Is that the help you needed?" Sally asked.

"Actually no I need someone to stand on the stage wile I fix the light." Jack said with a smirk. Sally climbed onto the stage and walked to the center. Jack climbed up to the rafters. Jack pulled out a box from a corner. He pulled out new light bulb.

"Jack?" Sally called.

"Yes Sally?" Jack responded. Looking at Sally.

"I thought I saw someone looking in the window." Sally said a little worried.

"It's probably the mayor Sally." Jack said.

"Yeah I'm just seeing things." Sally brushed off. After all this was supposed to be a happy day, she didn't want ruin this for Jack.


	11. Ganorga and Valcora

A-note I was on Vacation. But I am back and ready to write.

The town gathered into the plaza. The clock was high above the town and read 11:23. All the citizens were playing games, joking around and enjoying themselves. Jack was entertaining a few citizens with a joke.

"And so the cashier says to me. 'I notice that you have been hopping on one foot, have you been hurt?' and so I say to him. 'No, you see, yesterday I went to the store next door and they made me pay an arm and leg for my stuff.' So I l lift up one of my pant legs and show him my missing leg." The citizens laughed as Jack continued. "So he brings up the total, and he ask. ' How come you still have your arm?' And I tell him. 'I had a coupon. It was half price for anything in the store.' He ask me. 'Well what did you get?' and so I tell him…" Jack leaned in to the small crowd. "'My other leg.'" The crowd burst out with laughter even Sally managed to giggle.

"Oh Jack you are so funny." The werewolf complemented.

"Well thank you, If you fellows will excuse us please?" Jack asked leading Sally away with one arm.

"Jack I didn't know you could tell Jokes." Sally noted as she walked next to Jack.

"Well to be honest, I my funny bone is not very big." Jack confessed. Sally giggled. "So we still have thirty seven minutes until midnight. What do you want to do?" He asked holding her hand.

"Well I just want to be with you Jack." Sally said sweetly.

"Aw Sally." Jack said pulling Sally into a kiss.

"Jack! You better come quick! I think Behemoth is about to break the pumpkin pie eating record!" The Mayor called out from a table.

"Oh splendid! Sally do you want to come and watch?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'll wait for you over here." Sally said with a small smile.

"Well… alright then." Jack agreed turning to meet the Mayor. Sally could still see and hear Jack cheering Behemoth on. She sat down on the wood bench. She waited quietly until two female citizens walked by.

"Jack has really out done himself Valcora." The Blond skeleton who was around Sally's height said to the corpse who was a little taller. Her violet black hair was pulled into braids.

"I know Ganorga. It's a pity that he won't have much time to come up with idea's as good as these. I mean he has his boney hands full with that tramp he took in." Valcora said Sally caught every word . "I mean, she came out of nowhere, and now here she is with **our** Pumpkin king around her finger."

"Oh she is so lucky. Do you know how many ghouls would kill to be her place." Ganorga said.

"I know I would." Valcora confessed without any hesitation.

"Valcora, She's over there." Ganorga pointed out spotting Sally walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Valcora shouted at Sally.

"I was just heading over there to meet Jack." Sally answered quietly.

"What is your name dear?" Ganorga asked.

"Sally." She answered.

"Oh such a dull name. Tell me Sally… What makes you even the slightest bit worthy to be in Jack's presence?" Valcora asked ruthlessly.

"Jack loves me." Sally said. "He said so himself."

"Darling, listen to me. Jack needs a queen who can… How should I say this? Can cause a scream at Halloween." Ganorga explained. "Jack may love you but its only because he is confused. He doesn't know any better."

"Jack love's me for me, and he is not confused." Sally said a little louder than normal. "Besides that who gives you the right to say what's best for him?" She asked folding her arms.

"Do you even know what he has been through?" Valcora asked. Sally opened her mouth to speak. "He has been through more than you can even imagine."

"And where have you've been during all that?" Ganorga asked. "If you had truly loved Jack for who he is you would have been there for him in his time of need."

"Sally!" Jack called walking back from the table. Sally turned to face him. "You won't believe how many pies Behemoth ate." Jack saw Sally Valcora, and Ganorga standing around. "Oh hello Valcora, hello Ganorga." Jack greeted. Sally noticed his smile became a little fixed.

"Hello Jack." Ganorga and Valcora said in unison.

"I haven't seen you two since Scream high. How have you two been?" Jack asked.

"Oh very good Jack." Ganorga flirted. "This is a great party Jack. I absolutely love what you did with that big ball up there." She seized Jack by the wrist and leaned her head on his humorous bone.

"Oh yes how did you ever think of an Idea like that?" Valcora flirted seizing Jack's other arm.

"Actually." Jack said awkwardly pulling away from Ganorga and Valcora. "It was Sally who came up with that idea." Jack confessed. Sally blushed a little.

"She came up with that idea?" Valcora asked surprised.

"Well yes. It was truly brilliant. My Sally is so cleaver." He said bringing Sally closer to his side. Sally smiled and looked down at her feet. Jack lifted her chin up and gave her a kiss. "Sally the band is about to going to play the last song. Would you care to dance with me?" Jack asked her bowing and holding out his hand. Sally nodded, and took and took his hand. He lead her away from Ganorga and Valcora.

"We have to do something about her." Ganorga stated.

"Yes, but what?" Valcora asked in a hushed whisper. She watched Sally and Jack start to waltz.

"Jack how do you know them?" Sally asked.

"I dated them while in school. The only liked me for my money though." Jack said. As the waltz ended the crowd cheered and the ball slowly started to drop. Everyone started to count down.

"Ten… Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!" The town cheered, but the cheer was interrupted by three gun shots.


	12. Find Him!

A-note Back from Vacation… Yay.

The gunshots echoed through the night. All the citizens started to panic. Screams and cries came from everywhere. Voice all around cried out.

"What happened?" One voice shrieked.

"Where did that come from?" Another voice rang out. Sally's eye lit up with pure horror. Jacks tux was slowly staining green it grew and Sally realized it was Jack's blood. He fell to the ground.

"Jack!" She screamed. Catching him just before he hit the ground. The Mayor turned and saw the horrific scene. All the time in the world froze as he saw Sally holding onto Jack.

"Jack!" The Mayor ran to Jack and Sally. He got to Jack side Realizing that Jack had been shot. "Jack hang in there." The mayor said getting to Jacks other side.

"We need to help him." Sally Shouted.

"SOMEONE GET HELP!" He yelled putting pressure on Jacks wound.

Immediately a few citizens turned and retreated to help.

"Jack, please hold on. Please." Sally sobbed, but Jack was slowly slipping. Jacks vision went in and out of focus.

"Sal-ly." Jack moaned softly. Jack's eye's closed just as an ambulance arrived. Jack was hulled onto a gurney. The doctor immediately took off before She could get in. As the tuck speed off Sally broke down into helpless sobs.

"Miss Sally? We should be on our way." The Mayor noted help her up. Sally hopped into the Mayors car. They drove to the hospital. The Mayor and Sally rushed to the counter. "Hello we are here to see Jack." The Mayor explained out of breath to the receptionist.

"The Pumpkin king is still in the ER. You will have to wait here." The receptionist explained.

"Oh no." Sally started to sob again the Mayor lead Sally to the couch and held her hand.

"Oh Miss Sally. I'm so sorry." The Mayor said sympathetically.

"Jack can't die. He Just can't." Sally sobbed. Throughout the night The Mayor and Sally waited for the Doctors to report. Finally at midnight a Doctor came out.

"Are you two here to see the Pumpkin King?" Sally looked up hopefully. "We've done all we can for tonight. Go home and get some rest will call you." Sally was heartbroken how could this have happened? Sally left the hospital and was drove home by the Mayor.

"Miss Sally. I'll come back after I inform the citizens, and stay with you if you want." The Mayor offered.

"Thank you." Sally said gratefully. As She entered the house and rushed up the stairs. She immediately fled to Jack's room. Climbing into the bed she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"Jack please be okay! Please. I love you too much." Sally begged for hours. The Mayor returned and wobbled to Sally's bed side. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Sally looked up expecting Jack, but was very disappointed.

"Miss Sally, has anyone called." He asked. Sally shook her head. "We can't give up, we just can't." Sally's tears continued to fall. The phone rang abruptly. Sally rushed to answer it.

"Hello...Thank you." Sally hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" The Mayor asked.

"It was Jack's Doctor he said that Jack is okay." Sally said happily. "We can visit him after lunch."

"That's a relief. I thought we lost him this time." The Mayor said. They left for the hospital after lunch. The receptionist was typing on her computer. "Were here to see Jack."

"Ah Yes I'll call you in." The receptionist said. "Go and have a seat over there. The Mayor and Sally sat down to wait. A doctor came out with a smile.

"Mayor and Sally. Follow me." They followed him down the hall. "He was shot in the hip the ribs and the leg. He'll have to stay here until he is fully recovered." A nurse ran up to them.

"Doctor The Pumpkin king is gone." She informed them.

"What do you mean he's gone?" The Mayor asked.

"He's not in the room." She explained.

"Where is he?" Sally asked.

"I don't know." The Nurse said. "I just went into his room to give him medicine but when I got in there he was gone.

"We have to find him." The Mayor shouted. "Get search party going." The mayor yelled. Hours later the town were still looking for Jack.

"I checked the pumpkin patch, and the grave yard. There was no sign of him." The tall witch explained.

"Jack wouldn't just leave the hospital, someone must have had Kidnapped him." One of the vampire brothers explained.

"Has anyone checked Oogie's place?" The Mayor asked. All the citizens never dared to go to Oogie's layer. It was far too dangerous. Not only because Oogie was there, but his place was full of horrible traps. "Come on someone needs to at least check." The Mayor said.

"Jack would have done the same for us. We should do the same for him." Sally encouraged. The town mumbled in agreement.

"I'll go. For Jack! For our Pumpkin king!" The werewolf shouted boldly.

"We will go too." The Vampire brothers said in unison. Sally smiled glad that people took her advice. The small group took off for Oogie's layer. Sally went to follow but the Mayor held her back.

"Miss Sally Jack would be devastated if something happened to you. Please stay here wile I continued to search the town." The mayor said hopping in his car. Sally sat down on the well, waiting in the cold. Soon the Vampires returned with the werewolf.

"Did you find him?" She asked hopefully.

"No, the place was abandon." The oldest vampire brother explained.

"Oogie must have found a new layer." The werewolf said.

"Who knows where Jack is? He could be anywhere!" The tall witch exclaimed.

"We must find him, he could be hurt or worse." Sally moaned. The sun set and the town center grew dark. A musty fog fell.

"It's late, Miss Sally and the fog is too thick." The Mayor said disappointed. "We have to look more in the morning." Sally understood. The town must have be exhausted.

"Okay. Goodnight Mayor." She said.

"Goodnight Sally." The Mayor replied walking away. Sally stood there she knew Jack was still out there somewhere. 'I should have known something terrible was going to happen.' She thought walking out to the grave yard. Remembering the night Jack kissed her on the hill. "Oh jack wherever you are I hope your safe.


	13. In the dark

Jack opened his eyes it was dark. There was no light, a slight dripping sound echoed.

"Where am I?" Jack asked. He attempted to rub his skull but his arm was held in place. He tried his other arm and legs but had the same results. A cold breeze blew through his ribcage sending a chill down his spine. Normally Jack would have enjoyed that, but the current situation brought no pleasure. Something wet dripped on his rib making him realize that his torso was exposed. Jack could hear ominous laughter coming from around him.

"Jaaaack." The voice hissed.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"Jack demanded. The laughter grew loader. "I am not afraid of you, I am the Pumpkin King." Footsteps echoed around him. The sound of a eerie creak made Jack look madly around, but there was nothing to see.

"Jack…We're coming for you." The voice croaked.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted. He started to panic. Silence. Soft music started to play. It was a music box. Jack recognized the tune. Quiet Slumber. This was his music box when he was little, only it was disjointed and twisted.

"Sleep." The voice whispered.

"No, keep away from me!" For the first time in his life Jack was terrified. "What do you want from me?" he shouted.

"Hush now. My love." The voice was Sally's but it had none of her warmth of love, and Sally would never do this.

"No go away!" Jack screamed. He felt cold latex trace his jaw.

"Shhh sleep." The voice said. A sharp pain shot through his collar bone causing him to scream out in agony. He felt nauseous, and the music was getting deeper. Soon everything was silent.

…

Sally sat on the hill looking up at the moon. Where could Jack be was he still alive? Well alive as anyone in Halloween town.

"Jack where ever you are please be safe." Sally prayed as a tear froze on her now red cheek. Sally looked down at her arms that were very pale. She was freezing, but she barely noticed. Her mind spun around with the same questions. 'Where is Jack? Is Jack okay? Is he still around? If he's not when would they find his corpse?' Zero floated over to Sally. He barked at her and spun around.

Sally stood up and followed him. Somehow Zero always knew where Jack was. Zero flew into Jack's house, but Sally walked past seeing a light coming from the residential area. Sally stopped by the gate. Zero followed and started to growl at the gate. She went into the residential area and crouched down behind the bench. "Zero go get help." Sally order. Zero took off.

"That doll will never find Jack." Ganorga said in a hushed voice.

"Soon he'll realize that we are better for him." Valcora snickered.

"What did you two do with him!?" Sally shouted standing up.

"Well, look who it is." Valcora said.

"What did you do to Jack!" Sally demanded.

"We didn't do anything to him." Ganorga snapped.

"You little slut you only like Jack for his money." Valcora said pushing Sally back.

"I do not! I love Jack because he is kind to me." Sally defended. "You harmed him I know it!"

"You are in denial wretched girl." A voice all too familiar to Sally said from behind her. She turned to find…

"Doctor Finklestein." She whimpered.

"Correct girl, They had nothing to do with Jack's disappearance." He confessed. "I was the one who snuck him from the hospital."

"Where is he?!" Sally demanded.

"Somewhere you can't and won't get to." He answered pulling out a stun gun. Sally turned to run but was too late the gun had already been fired. She managed to hear part of the conversation.

"Here is the money now tell us where we can find Jack

Sally fell unconscious.

Sally awoke in a cell with scarce light. Once again her legs were chained together.

"I have to get out of here." She thought out loud. She fiddled with the lock attempting to find a week point. "Oh Jack please be okay." A soft blue light floated into the cell. It started to take a solid form into a tall skeleton in a tux. It walked over to Sally and bent down and undid the chains.

"You've been unconscious for hours. Don't worry I'm here to help." His voice was almost like Jack's but only deeper.

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

"My apologies my name is Ben Bones." He said as he started to free her.

"Wait, your Jack's father." Sally exclaimed.

"Yes I am." Ben said proudly.

"How did you find me?" Sally asked.

"You're in the place where I was murdered. Look my son is in trouble. You need to help him." Ben explained.

"I don't know where he is." Sally said.

"He's in the hinterlands, but someone is after him." Ben explained. "I will take you to him but we must hurry." Sally stood up and followed Ben. They rushed out of the cell, and into the cemetery. Sally rushed into the hinter lands it wasn't long before she found Jack in a small clearing. Sally ran to his side.

"Who did this to him." Sally asked turning to Ben, but Ben was gone. "Hang in there Jack I'll get you home soon." Sally said trying to help Jack. She finally managed to get jack into town. The Mayor and many citizens helped get Jack back to the hospital. As the doctors attended to Jack, Sally told the Mayor her story.

"Jack was left for dead in the woods." The Mayor exclaimed. "Who would do such a thing?" The Mayor asked.

"At first I thought Oogie was behind this but now I'm not so sure." Sally answered.

"Saa-lly." Jack moaned weekly. Sally went to his side and held his hand.

"Don't worry Jack I'm here." She said. Jack fell silent again, but Sally didn't leave his side.

"I'm going to inform the citizens Jack is okay." The mayor said turning to leave. "Let's hope this is the end of it." But Sally knew this was far from over.


	14. Sickly Green

Anote- I am so so so so so sorry everyone My power went out for days, and my computer was dead. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. I know I did.

Sally stayed by Jack's side all that night. Occasionally Jack would stir but he didn't wake up till the next morning. Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"Sally." Jack said in relief. He saw Sally sitting next to him.

"Jack are you alright?" She asked holding his hand.

"I am now, knowing your okay." Jack admitted cutely. He ran his bony fingers through her red hair. The doctor entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Pumpkin king." the doctor greeted.

"Please Doctor, I insist call me Jack." Jack said. "Everyone does."

"Of course, I'm glad to see you awake." The doctor went up to the board and hung a few x-ray photographs. "We examined your injuries and you will walk. You'll have to stay here for few days. The bullets we extracted went through your shoulder bone, your hip and your leg. You'll half to use a cane for awhile when you leave."

"Thank you doctor." Jack said. The doctor nodded and left. Jack looked up at sally she had a worried look upon her face. "Sally are you alright?" He asked.

"I was so worried about you Jack." Sally stated. "You could have been killed." Jack placed a figure up to Sally's lips.

"Oh Sally, I more worried about you." Jack said. "What is troubling you?" Jack questioned.

"Jack Your old girl friends. They turned me over to doctor Finklestein." Sally said.

"What he did this!" Jack exclaimed.

"He admitted he snuck you away from the hospital." Sally retold. "But that was it. They paid him to take me away. He used a stun gun on me." Sally explained.

"They did What?!" Jack asked in an uproar making sally Jump a little. Jack noticed this a took a calming breath.

"Jack I'm fine… Really I am." Sally reassured him. "I escaped before he could do anything terrible to me."

"How did you find me?" Jack asked.

"Jack that can wait, and besides, your safe now." Sally said putting her hand on her Kings shoulder.

"I suppose your right." Jack agreed. "Well I guess the citizens are going to be relieved." Jack said to continue the conversation.

"Yes I suppose so." Sally said. "They do worry about you a lot." Jack smiled.

"To be honest Sally, sometimes I wish they wouldn't. I understand why you worry about me but…" Jack admitted in a whisper. "Now don't get me wrong Sally. I know they care about me and I do enjoy their company, but I wish that they would not fuss over me so much." Sally listened to every word. The Mayor entered the hospital room.

"Well Jack I've sent all the citizens home." The Mayor informed him. "You two can have some time alone together." The Mayor smiled bow and walked out backwards.

"Jack?" Sally asked.

"Yes Sally?" Jack answered.

"I…I…" Sally started to choke on her own words. Jack pulled her into a kiss. Sally immediately moved in closer. She slipped next to him and snuggled in his arms. Jack started to hum a lullaby softly in Sally's ear. Once he finish on a beautiful low note Sally looked up at him.

"Are you feeling better now Sally?" Jack asked. Sally smiled.

"Yes." Sally answered. "I'm much better now Jack." Jack smiled back at her. "Jack? I know you not thinking that it's over." Jack gave a understanding expression to Sally. "This was only the first Holiday, and you could have been Killed. What will happen on the other Holidays." Sally asked.

"I don't know Sally, but you won't face this alone." Jack said lifting Sally's chin with his skeletal finger. Sally look down sadly. "Sally go on home and get some rest, I'll be fine tonight." Sally looked at Jack. "Trust me." Jack said. Sally turned and left. The doctor came in around a half an hour later.

"Now Jack we are going to give you a physical just in case we missed anything." He explained. The series of test began. "We're just about done. I just need to do a blood draw and you will be set but that will wait until tomorrow."

"Great. I am feeling a bit tired. I think I will rest." Jack noted.

"Sleep well, and don't worry we have security to side your room." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Jack said he laid back and shot his eye sockets, he wasn't asleep long before a sharp pain in his collar woke him up. The pain left as fast as it came. He sat up and rubbed his neck he looked around to see if there was anyone around. When he didn't see anything he went back to sleep.

The next day the doctor came in to examine Jack.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Okay except, I felt a sharp pain inside my collar bone." Jack confessed.

"Oh, let me have a look." The doctor pulled Jacks shirt down a bit and immediately backed up.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked seeing the expression.

"Your neck its green." The doctor said.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. He grabbed the hand mirror on his bed side table. He looked at his neck and saw a sickening green patch. "Doctor what's happening to me?" Jack asked.

"I don't know well need to research this farther." The doctor explained.

"Don't tell Sally or the mayor please. They are worried enough as it is." Jack asked.

"Very well." The doctor answered.

"Do you have any idea of what this is?" Jack asked.

"Well I did read about skeleton illnesses like this but I can't be sure. Does it burn or itch?" He asked.

"No not really." Jack admitted.

The door opened and Sally was lead in by a doctor. Jack quickly hid the green patch.

"Good Morning Jack." She greeted.

"Good morning Sally." Jack greeted. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Not very well." She confessed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't worry he will be checking out in no time." The doctor explained.

"That's good." Sally said with a small smile of relif.


	15. The news

A-note- HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry this is a bit later than usually. Please review.

Jack Check out of the hospital a week later. His wounds had fully held except his leg injuries. Although he had to walk with cane. He had it specially made. It was a thin long black with a jewel Jack-o-lantern on top. Sally waited for Jack to return home. She had dinner ready for him.

"Okay I have to tell him today.

"Sally I home!" Jack called. Sally ran to the door happily ran to meet him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack, I made some moldy cheese burgers for dinner." Sally said.

"That sounds delicious Sally." Jack said. "I can't wait to eat." Sally returned to the kitchen with Jack. The sat down and Sally served the burgers. Jack proceeded to eat. "Sally these are delicious."

"Thank you Jack." Sally said. Jack and retreated to the living room. Sally massaged his shoulders. The phone rang. Jack answered.

"Hello… Mayor, yes I am fine. I just checked out. Thank you. Goodbye." Jack hung up the phone then turned to Sally. "The Mayor." He said.

"He sure does worry about you." Sally said.

"Yeah he sure does, always has." Jack admitted. "We were best friend nearly all our lives. Even before we went to school. We always had each other's back."

"Jack when is the next holiday?" Sally asked.

"Valentine's day, February 14." Jack answered. Sally looked down. "What's wrong Sally?" He asked.

"Jack… I'm pregnant. " Sally admitted.

"What? Sally that's wonderful news." Jack said.

"I wanted to tell you sooner." Sally confessed.

"Oh Sally." Jack said pulling Sally into a kiss. "Do you know if It is a boy a girl?" Jack asked.

"No, I won't know for awhile." Sally said. "But if it's a boy he will be handsome like his father."

"And if it's a girl she will be beautiful like her mother." Jack added. Sally smiled. The phone rang and Jack answered. "Hello… Behemoth what is it? I'll be right there." Jack once again hung up the phone.

"Jack is everything okay?" She inquired.

"Behemoth say there's trouble in the pumpkin patch, I really need to check it out." Jack explained. "Don't worry I'll be right back." He gave a reassuring kiss on the cheek as he stood up with the help of his cane.

"Be careful Jack please." Sally said. Jack turned back and gave a smile.

"I will Sally." Jack said. He walked to the Pumpkin patch. "Behemoth, Mayor what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Oh Jack thank goodness you came. Come with us to the west field." The mayor explained. Jack slowly followed, as they rounded the corner Jack eye shot open with surprise. There slowly floating in the breeze was a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head. It had a black tux and a bat bow tie hung from a noose. A knife was lunged deep in its chest.

"When did you find this?" He asked.

"We found it around an hour ago." The Mayor said. Jack noticed a piece of paper by the feet of the scarecrow. He picked it up. The writing looked horribly like his blood.

"Down with the Pumpkin King. Pop his pumpkin head." Jack read aloud. The mayor and Behemoth looked at Jack. "Do not tell Sally about this. She already has enough to worry about." Jack warned. "Keep this to yourself." They nodded.

"I'm sorry to keep doing this to you Jack…But…" The Mayor started to apologize.

"Don't be Mayor, I'm glad you told me." Jack interrupted. "Sally is waiting for me." Jack returned to find Sally napping. He smiled and sat next to her. She woke up.

"I wasn't sleeping." She said

"Oh you weren't?" Jack asked cutely. Sally smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"What was wrong Jack?" She asked.

"Oh someone had been smashing pumpkins." He lied. "You know Sally we need to start thinking of names for our Baby." Jack said rubbing Sally's belly. Sally pulled up a note book and a pen from the coffee table.

"Alright Jack, What if it's a girl? I think Jill or Jane would be good name for her." Sally asked.

"Well I like the name Jane, but I also like Jill, but I'm not too sure." Jack said. "How about Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I don't know, that is a good name too." Sally said. "What if It's a boy?" She brought up.

"What do you think of Victor, or Timmy." Jack said.

"I like Benjamin." Sally said.

"I like that too Sally." Jack agreed. He kissed her again. Soon Jack and Sally went to bed but Jack wasn't resting easily. Jack was running as fast as he could to Oogie's place. Sally's screams where almost unbearable. Oogie's evil laughter rang out.

"Jack Help me!" Sally screamed. Jack Jumped down ready to fight, but Oogie was well prepared. He struck Jack before he could make a move.

"Do you honestly believe I would let you rescue your precious queen that easily." Oogie taunted.

"Let her go Oogie! Or you will pay dearly!" Jack threatened. Oogie laughed. "I mean it!" Oogie pulled out a sword.

"Bring it bone man!" The swords clashed with fury a life time of hatred was finally released. Jack's sword was flung from his hand. Oogie kicked Jack down. He held him down. "Now I will take my rightful place on the thrown." Oogie thrusted his sword into Jacks rib cage waking him up. He immediately sat up. Sally was still asleep next to him. His shoulder was burning. Jack examined his shoulder. The green patch had started to spread to his ribs black speckles had appeared. Jack looked over at Sally to see if she was still asleep, but she was slowly walking up.

"Jack is everything alright?" Sally asked.

"Yes Sally I just felt a bit cold that's all." Jack said. He kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay. Good night Jack." Sally said tired. Sally feel back asleep as Jack rubbed her back. Jack laid back down in bed and feel back asleep.


	16. The plans for Sally

ANOTE hello I will be starting a new story so the next chapter won't be coming as soon as the others. Sorry this is late, I had to spend all day shoveling the drive way.

Sally woke up wrapped in Jacks arms.

"Good morning future mommy." He greeted with a smile.

"God morning Jack." She smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

"How did you sleep?" Jack asked.

"I slept great." Sally stated. "I dreamt about you, about our future family." Sally stated. Jack smiled a kissed Sally passionately. When the kiss ended Jack rubbed her shoulders.

"I'll make you some breakfast if you like." Jack offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Sally said.

"Please Sally I insist after all you are eating for two." Jack insisted.

"Some spider eggs would be nice." Sally said. Jack returned with some scrambled spider eggs on a tray. He kissed her cheek.

"There you go my love." Jack said.

"Oh Jack I should be doing this for you, you have the injured leg." Sally stated.

"Oh Sally you know me I have to move around or else I will go insane." Jack stated. Sally smiled as Jack sat down next to her. "And besides you have been serving people for so long, its time someone waited on you." Jack stated. The door bell shrieked. Jack made his way to the window he looked down. The mayor saw him and waved. "The Mayor and I will be going out on business today. I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Okay, I'm making worm spaghetti. With pumpkin sauce and possum meat balls." Sally said temptingly.

"I can't wait." Jack said. He meet the mayor down stars a few minutes later.

"So Jack does Sally suspect anything?" The mayor asked smiling.

"I don't think so. Thanks for accompanying me." Jack stated.

"Anytime, off to the jewelry store." The Mayor stated. They went on their way to the Jewelry store. Jack and the Mayor looked through many cases of rings. "So Jack see any you like?" He asked.

"No none of these seem to be right for Sally." Jack moaned. "It needs to be special. She has giving me so much. I just wish that I could find a ring that matches her beauty."

"Don't worry Jack you'll find a ring for her." The mayor stated. Jack examined the rings again. Then Jack spotted it. A ring with a diamond carved in the shape of a Jack-o-lantern.

"Mayor this is it. This is the one. It's perfect." Jack said happily gazing at it.

"Oh Sally will love that one." The Mayor exclaimed.

"Yes she will." Jack agreed.

"Have you found on that interest you Jack?" The largest Mr. Hyde asked.

"Yes that one." Jack answered pointing the ring out.

"We'll wrap that up for you." The medium Mr. Hyde said carefully picking up the ring.

"That is a lovely choice Jack." The Mayor stated. "I can't wait to make the announcement to the town." The Mayor said excitedly.

"Well that's if Sally says yes." Jack stated.

"Jack of coarse she'll say yes." The Mayor stated. "She loves you to pieces. And I take it that you love her too."

"Don't be silly of course I love her." Jack said with a chuckle. "But what if she says no? What if I'm asking to soon?" Jack asked worried.

"Jack… You'll never know unless you ask." The Mayor said.

"There you are Jack." Mr. Hyde handed a small velvet box with a black bow to Jack.

"So when are you going to ask her?" The Mayor asked.

"When the time is right." Jack said with a smile.

"Well I hope it's soon." The Mayor said. "We could use some good news." Jack returned home he carefully shut the door behind him. He could smell Sally's cooking. Zero zipped down the stairs. He barked excitedly.

"Shh Zero." Jack said quickly hiding the ring.

"Jack? Is that you?" Sally called.

"Yes Sally." Jack called back. Sally came out of the kitchen smiling. She kissed him sweetly.

"Welcome home Jack." Sally said. Jack kissed her cheek.

"I love you Sally." Jack flirted. A low rumble emitted from his stomach.

"Oh dear You must be starving. Well don't worry, dinner will be ready soon." Sally informed him.

"Oh good." Jack stated in relief. Sally turned back into the kitchen and managed the stove. Jack stood in the door way and examined the ragdoll. He smiled as she sampled the pumpkin sauce. She was so lovely and she is going to have his son or daughter. Sally turned to see Jack checking her out.

"Is something wrong?" Sally asked curiously.

"No not at all. You're glowing, just like a star on a Christmas tree." Jack complemented. "And you know how much I love Christmas." Jack said sweetly, as he hugged her from behind. He started to kiss her neck. Sally blushed.

"Oh Jack. You have made me feel happier than I ever dreamed I could be." Sally sighed lovingly.

"I am so happy that I am going to be a father. I can't imagine a better person to raise my children." Jack said. "When do we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Jack asked

"Not for awhile." Sally confessed rubbing her tummy. "Have you told the Mayor yet?" Sally asked.

"Actually No. I was hoping we could tell the town together." Jack stated.

"I greatly appreciate that." Sally said smiling. Later as Jack and Sally ate dinner.

"Sally this is delicious." Jack said. "You are a great cook. Sally."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Sally smiled as she took a bite. Jack smiled as he scooped up some food.

"Open up you." He said cutely. Sally giggled and took a bite. She swallowed and took a drink of water. "Sally?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack." Sally answered.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to that restaurant I took you to before new year's." Jack offered.

"I would love too when do you want to go?" Sally asked.

"I was thinking on Valentine's day." Jack informed her. "After all Valentine's Day is the day you spend with your sweet heart. There is going to be a dance in the town plaza but I want to spend it with you." Jack explained. Sally smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek. She knew that this night was going to be amazing.


	17. Vengeance

Anote- Please leave a review! Warning very violent chapter.

Valentines day came faster than what the town expected. There was only a few hours remaining of February thirteenth. Jack and Sally walked home with a few groceries, Zero flying close by.

"Are you excited for tomorrow Sally?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I'm also worried." Sally confessed.

"Why? The Mayor has increased security for tomorrow and we will be going to a private place." Jack stated.

"I know but after new years I've been worried." Sally said as they came up to the house. "I know Oogie will be planning something terrible." Sally said worried. Jack could see this was really upsetting her. It pained him to see her in this state. "I can't bear to see him harm you."

"Sally." Jack said in a comforting tone. She turned to him. "Everything will be fine. Trust me." Jack said with a reassuring smile. Sally smiled back.

"Jack can you be honest with me?" Sally asked. Jack looked at her curiously.

"Yes." Jack answered as he unlocked his front door.

"Why did you leave town that one Halloween?" Sally asked. Jack was surprised at the question.

"Well… I don't really know why now that I think about it…" Jack said thinking. "I guess I was just felling lonely." Jack answered. "But now I'm here to stay." Jack said. Sally seemed to be satisfied with his answer. She didn't bring it up the rest of the night anyway. Soon the hour grew late, and Jack and Sally went up to bed. Jack fell into a deep sleep almost instantly. Sally however couldn't fall to sleep. Dark images kept popping up unintentionally in her already worried mind.

"Stop thinking like that Sally." She said every time a image of a disembodied Jack flashed in her mind, but the images got darker and more gory. Twice she thought of waking up Jack and telling him that she was still worried, but she already knew what Jack say.

"Sally don't worry, everything will be fine."

"But you don't know that Jack."

"Trust me Sally."

"That's what you said before New years and you were almost killed." This discussion ran around in a vicious cycle. Sally turned over to Jack. She kissed his temple and whispered softly. "Sleep well my dear Jack- O lantern." Sally closed her eyes. She didn't open them until Jack let out a quiet mumble. A tear was slowly running down his cheek bones. Sally snuggled in closer to him hoping that it would help. Jack must have been as worried as she was. Soon her exhaustion got the better of her and she finally fell to sleep…

"Did you honestly think you could keep your precious ragdoll safe from me?!" Oogie inquired with a heartless laugh. Jack leapt to strike him from above, but Oogie countered it and sent him smashing through the front door, and tumbling down the steps of his own house. Jack had awoken a few moments earlier to find Sally's lifeless, and bloody corpse besides him.

"I'll kill you Oogie!" Jack threatened. He meant it too. Every inch of his body was shaking with hatred, and fury.

"Like bone son, like bone daddy!" Oogie tempt. Every instinct in Jack was screaming to kill the sick bastard who held the knife that had took the life of his true love. Jack struck Oogie with his claw like hand, but Oogie had him right where he wanted. He grabbed Jack tightly by throat and tossed him. Jack crashed through the gate a spilled out into the town plaza. Jack recovered and prepared himself to strike again.

"What did she ever do to you!? I loved her!" Jack roared, socking Oogie into a cart of pumpkins.

"That is why I did it pumpkin head." Oogie chuckled. Jack charged at the massive green sack. Swiftly boogie evaded the oncoming attack and delivered a hard blow to Jacks lower spine. Jack fell to his knees. Oogie stood and laughed at the king's feeble attempts to take vengeance for his lover.

"Why must you make my afterlife a living hell?" Jack barked.

"Because I hate you boney ass Jack, and it's amusing to watch you undergo this pain. It's like watching a soap opera." Oogie smirked.

"Well the show is over Oogie!" Jack shouted.

"It is over until the fat lady sings, and you mother is on in five." Oogie joked.

"I'll rip you to shreds!" Jack threatened.

"Then do it all ready… Numb skull." Oogie insisted. Jack once again attempted his assault, but there were no new results. Oogie had flung Jack into the town fountain. It busted causing the green water to spill out into the town square. Jack gave all effort to get up, but Oogie had held Jack high in the air by his tie. He slammed Jack down on the ground and proceeded to strangle him. Jack kick his legs promptly striving to break out of Oogie's death grip.

"Ze-ro…He-lp…Me-e." Jack muttered weakly. A bright light flashed by and Oogie had released his grasp. Jack took his opportunity and kicked as hard as he could. Oogie stumbled backwards. Jack shoot up and punched Oogie down. He was going to reimburse for Sally's death with his own life. "A life for a Life!" Jack said with each punch thrown. Oogie laughed and struck Jack with an strong uppercut.

"You took my life first!" He said as wiped the blood off his lips. "I was just delivering justice." Jack looked up at Oogie.

"You… don't… believe in…Justice." Jack said breathlessly having the wind knocked out of him. Oogie sniggered.

"True, but it was worth it to taste the rag doll's heart. That Doctor does good work." Oogie said. Jack stood up clasping his ribs. "Your still fighting. Aren't you full of astonishments." He said. Jack swung at Oogie, but he caught it. Jack swag his other fist, caught again. Oogie head butted Jack, and Jack fell. The world spun and an unpleasant ringing filled his skull. Wait it wasn't ringing. It was… screaming. Jack closed his eyes and opened them to find he was back in his room. The phone was screaming. He picked it up.

"Jack…I know it's late but I wanted to inform you before I forgot. Your reservations for the restaurant have been moved from 7:30 to 7: 00." The mayor said.

"Thank you Mayor. Good night." Jack hung up the phone. He was extremely grateful that the mayor had called. Sally was in a deep sleep, he was surprised the phone didn't wake her up. Jack smiled at how peace full she looked. A sudden pain shot through his full rib cage. Jack got out of bed and left for the bath room, he unbuttoned his shirt and looked in the mirror. His whole chest and upper arms had turned green and black speckles had grown slightly bigger. Jack returned to the room to find Sally sleeping. He dialed the phone and made a doctor's appointment for the 15. Sally wasn't going to find out about this. She already had too much to worry about already.


	18. On the Date

Anote please review or the clown under your bed will eat your ear off. Just kidding, but seriously though review.

Jack slipped on his white tux and grabbed the ring before Sally came down.

"Jack are you ready?" Sally asked from up stairs.

"I'm already waiting for you down here sweetheart." Jack called up to her. Sally walked down and smiled. Her hair had been curled, and her dress was red, the long sleeves went to her wrist. Her shoulders were visible. Jack couldn't help but stair at her.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it, you look amazing Sally." Jack complemented.

"Thank you Jack." Sally said. Jack held out his hand for hers. Sally took it. Together they left for the restaurant that they had dined at before. The waiter seated them next to the window. He lit the candles as Jack and Sally sat down.

"May I take you drink selection?" He asked passing out the menus.

"I'll take a glass of water." Sally said as she opened the menu.

"I'll have the same." Jack answered. The waiter wrote down the order.

"I'll return with your drinks and to take your orders." He said taking a bow then leaving, the two couples alone. Jack smiled as he gazed into her eyes. Sally took noticed.

"What is it Jack?" She asked.

"Oh I was Just remembering that night on Christmas eve you tried to help me." Jack said lovingly. "It was the night I remembered…" Jack started but stopped mid sentence.

"Remembered what Jack?" Sally asked.

"How much you truly cared about me." Jack finished with a smile.

"Oh Jack, I know I'm not the only one who cares for you." Sally modestly said.

"I know but, most of the other citizens. They go with anything I say, because they only want my happiness. They didn't care for my well being like you did." Jack said.

"Jack I'm sure they do care for your well being." Sally said grabbing his hand. Jack smiled at her.

"Still no one had the courage to try to talk me out of it like you did." Jack complemented.

"Oh Jack I'm not that brave." Sally said. The waiter had return with their drinks.

"May I take your dinner order?" He asked.

"Yes I'll have the piranha fish surprise." Jack ordered.

"That sounds delicious. I'll have the same." Sally said smiling.

"Two Piranha fish surprise coming up." The waiter walked away and smiled. Jack moved his chair closer to Sally. Close enough so he could wrap his arm around her waist. Sally rested her head gently onto Jack's shoulder. He saw a tear slowly forming in her eye.

"Sally what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I know this is silly but I keep thinking that this is dream, and I will wake up any moment. Back in the cold hands of the doctor. This is all too good to be true." Sally explained. Jack smiled sweetly and kissed Sally on the cheek.

"Sally I rest assure you this is not a dream." Jack said sweetly.

"How can you be sure?" Sally asked him. Jack paused and smiled.

"Well if this was a dream, I would never allow you to wake up." Jack said very romantically. He used his figure to turn Sally's face to him. "Trust me Sally." He said again. Sally pulled Jack into a kiss, pleasantly surprising him. When the kiss ended Sally blushed. "See I told you, you were brave." Jack said making Sally smile. There dinner arrived within the next thirty minutes. Jack and Sally continued to eat and chat throughout the night.

"You know what I always admired about you Sally." Jack quizzed Sally.

"No." Sally answered honestly.

"I've always admired your ability to think for yourself. You don't follow the crowd, and I really like that about you." Jack stated with a smile Sally bushed.

"Can I tell you something that I like about you." Jack nodded. "I always liked the way you light up when you get a new idea." Sally admitted.

"I guess it's my turn now." Jack joked. "I love the shade your cheeks get whenever I complement you." Sally blushed. "Just like that." Jack smiled.

"I love the way you make feel good about myself." Sally said still blushing. Jack smiled.

"I love your kind nature." Jack complement. "Sally do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. Sally nodded Jack paid for the meal and lead Sally out of the restaurant, then out of town, and soon they walked up the spiral hill.

"Oh Jack. Isn't it a beautiful night?" Sally asked.

"It sure is Sally." Jack agreed. "It's a perfect night." Jack and Sally stood at the top of the hill both of them gazing up into the starry night. "It reminds me how I sung to you." Sally smiled.

"You sang so beautifully Jack." Sally complemented.

"I'll never forget our first kiss up here." Jack smiled.

"I won't forget it either Jack." Sally smiled pulling a stand of her red hair back in place.

"Sally I want to ask you something, very important." Jack said turning to face Sally. Sally turned.

"What is it Jack?" Sally said noting that she was listening. Jack grabbed Sally's hand, and bent down on one knee.

"Sally, My dearest friend. If you don't mind, will forever be by my side?" Jack pulled out the box and opened it. "Will you marry me, and be my pumpkin Queen?" Jack proposed. Sally face lit up like the light on a Christmas tree.

"Oh Jack yes." Sally accepted. Jack slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and scooped up Sally and spun around with her safely in her arms. He placed Sally down, and she hugged onto him. Jack pulled his fiancé into a patient kiss. "I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too." Jack replied. Together they walked back to the town. Jack suddenly started to feel warmer. He loosened his tie up a bit. Sally turned back to see Jack taking off his Jacket and placing it onto his shoulder. He raised his hand to tell her he was fine, but Sally knew better.


	19. The Doctor is In

Anote- Review please.

Jack started to feel dizzy he fell back on to a grave.

"Jack are you alright?" Sally asked running up to him.

"Yes I just feel dizzy all the sudden." Jack answered. He managed to shake it off. "I'm fine now Sally."Jack smiled.

"Maybe we should go home. So you can get some rest." Sally suggested. Jack knew she was right so he nodded. They walked into town the Mayor walked up to him kiss marks covered his face.

"Oh hello Jack I was wondering when you would join us." The Mayor said goofily.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." Jack said smiling. He pulled Sally closer to his side. "Sally and I are heading home. Were both a bit tired." Jack informed the silly Mayor. It was obvious he had been drinking.

"Okie Dokie Jackie. Have fun." The mayor giggled spinning away. Jack and Sally laughed as they walked home. They climbed into bed and feel asleep. Jack awoke to a ruckus outside. Sally still was sleeping soundly next to him. Jack hoped out of bed to investigate. He looked out his window and saw shadows moving. He stepped outside the citizens went home a few hours ago. Jack's trash cans were knocked over. He walked down to pick them up. A loud crack echoed throughout the town.

"Trick or treat!" Were the last words Jack heard before he fell into darkness.

"Nurse how is our patient?" A voice asked. Jack couldn't clearly make out the voice. Sally must of heard the commotion and called for help. At least that's what Jack thought at the moment.

"It doesn't look good, he has green all over his chest and those black specks are still growing. We better call in a specialist." Another voice Jack didn't recognized.

"Doctor Oogie, You're patient is ready." Jack now knew where he was. He was in danger. He manage to open his eyes, too see Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Each was wearing a doctor or nurse uniform. Soon Oogie walked into the light. He wore an operating outfit, with a personal Boogie flair. A surgeon mask barely covered his mouth. A sick curling smile was still visible.

"Now let's take a look at the damage." Oogie said ripping Jack's shirt open. Jack attempted to move his arms but they would even budge.

"Where's Sally!" Jack asked.

"Oh I see you have awaken." Oogie stated.

"What have you done with Sally?" Jack demanded.

"I haven't done anything to doll face. At least not yet." Oogie smirked. Jack attempted to move so he could attack him, but he could move at all. He looked down to see what was restraining him but there were no straps and no chains.

"What have you done to me Oogie?!" Jack shouted at Oogie. Oogie smirked and lowered his mask.

"I just had one of the millions of spiders, find you and leave a small amount of toxic venom to slowly infect you." Oogie confessed.

"You… You are the reason for my bones turning green and black spots!" Jack shouted furiously.

"That's what I said pumpkin head." Oogie said. "I'm smarter than you think."

"Believe me Oogie when I get out of here you will regret ever have met me." Jack threatened darkly.

"Oh how are you going to do that Jack? I have you incapacitated." Oogie said.

"I didn't know you knew such big words." Jack retorted. Oogie back handed him.

"Shut your Jaw or I will take it out myself." Oogie warned. Jack looked at Oogie spit out some blood onto Oogie's face. Oogie face went sour. He grabbed one of Jack's ribs and Snapped it into two. Jack let out a scream of pain. It was nothing like jack felt before. He could separate his bones, but never had his bones been snapped off. "Next time it's your spine." Oogie stated. Jack glared with pure hate. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, pulled in a large soup cauldron.

"What's that for?" Jack asked.

"That my numbskull, is my latest dish. I call it Jack-aronie stew." Oogie explained walking over to the soup. He chopped up Jacks rib on a cutting board that was placed next to the stew and dropped it in the pot. Jack knew what Oogie was going to do. He wasn't going to like it either. Oogie scoop up some of the dish walked back over to Jack. "Here try some." He shove the spoon into Jacks mouth. Instantly Jack gagged and spit out the contents of his chopped up rib bone and who knew what else. Jack felt sick his stomach when into a tight not. Jack hurled. "You could have said no. You don't need to over react." Oogie grumbled. "Some people have no taste in fine cooking." Oogie slurped down the rest that was in the spoon.

"You…sick…bastard. This is your idea of fine cooking?" Jack asked disgusted. Oogie turned to his interments of torture. Jack turned his skull over to see what Oogie was going to do to him next. Oogie picked up an empty shot with a two inch needle. "What are you going to do with that?" Jack asked nervously. He was surprised when Oogie jammed in into his own neck and extracted some green and black fluid. Oogie turned back to Jack and grinned evilly. He knew what the green sack was going to do. He was going to inject him with it.

"Oh Jack don't worry that won't come till later." Oogie said placing the shot down. He sounded almost like he was conferring a child. "I need to gather up the rest of the supplies first." Jack needed to get out of here, but how. Oogie had paralyzed him, and the place he had him hidden, Jack didn't recognize. Another thing is that Jack didn't know how long he was out for. It could have been minuets, hours, days, weeks, Months, or even worse years. There was no calendar or clock to answer. As far as he could tell there was no way to escape, and no hope of someone finding him in time.


	20. Trapped

Anote-20 chapters woo hoo! Leave a review.

Jack looked around hoping there would be a way to get out. But the place was dark except for the light that shined on him. There was no hope for him escaping.

"You know Jack, It's a shame. That Rag doll will be awfully lonely when you are gone." Jack look straight at Oogie. "But don't worry I…"

"Oogie! I swear to god I will skin you alive and put your bugs in to a blender if you finish that sentence!" Jack shouted in a raspy growl. Oogie stepped back a look of horror on his face. Soon Oogie started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Oh Jack You…Do you really think… that making your eye's glow red… can strike me with fear!" Oogie said laughing. "I'm **The Oogie Boogie Man** for crying out loud." He turned away to a small chest. He started to rummage through it. "As for your Doll face I'll make sure she won't be lonely. Personally."

"I'll tear you to shreds!" Jack threatened in a ferocious growl. Jack stop suddenly and realized that his hands were in fist. They weren't like that when he woke up.

"Oh Jack stop it." Oogie begged laughing. "My seams." Jack wasn't listening. He could move his fingers. Whatever Oogie paralyzed him with must have been slowly wearing off. He found that he could move his wrist. He quickly held his hands still so Oogie wouldn't notice. There was a small ray of hope. If he could move his lower arm he could summon Zero to him. But how long would that take? Oogie might have just eaten him by that time. For the first time in Jack's line of business, he hoped the citizens where looking madly for him. He had to distract Oogie.

"Don't think that ending me will be a victory Oogie! The citizens will be searching for me, and once they find out what you did, they will be hunting you down." Jack warned him.

"What makes you think that they will find you? Even if they come close I have several booby traps setup. Speaking of booby traps Doll face has…" Oogie started.

"Shut your sick mouth. There is no way in hell I'll let you touch Sally! She's mine! You hear me!" Jack yelled. Oogie once again back handed Jack.

"Blah! Blah! Threat! Threat! Is that all you can do? If you do not keep your mouth shut…" He asked. Jack spit out some of his blood on Oogie's face.

"You hit like a pussy." Jack retaliated with a grin filled with blood.

"I am going to make you regret that. Pumpkin boy." Oogie said darkly. He turned and walked into the darkness.

"Oh I am so scared!" Jack shouted sarcastically, but immediately changed his tone when Oogie returned.

"You should be." Oogie smirked pulling out a crow bar. Jack braced himself for pain that was going to come. Oogie raised the crowbar over his right shoulder and swung down hard. It smacked against Jack lower spine with an unpleasant crack. The pain shot that through him was so sudden and so painful, that the grown of pain that would of came out was cut off for a gasp, and Oogie didn't stop there he swung over and over until jack was coughing up blood. Once Oogie was done Jack was covered in his own blood, and his vision was blurred.

"Sally please be safe." he thought as he blacked out.

Jack was right citizens had been looking for him ever in view of the fact that Sally woke up and discovered Jack was gone. No one was at home, no one was at work, and not a single shop was open. Everyone was out looking for Jack. Sally was staying with the Mayor. He convinced her to stay with him. They both drove through the town checking every single spot Jack could been hidden or taken. No grave stone was left un-dug.

"Mayor What if we're too late? What if Jack is gone?" Sally asked about to burst into tears.

"Miss Sally, Jack is strong. He can handle anything. He did fall over two thousand feet and managed to walk home fine." The Mayor said. By the sound of his voice Sally could tell he was as unsure as she was. Sally stepped of the car and run up to the spiral hill. She got to the top and looked around. She put her hands to her mouth and called.

"Jack!" Her voice echoed. She waited to hear a reply. She called again. "Jack!" The only reply she got was from the wind. Tears started to roll down her face. She was scared for him. As the wind continued to blow , Sally could of sworn she heard Jack singing the song he sung to her on that Christmas a few years back. The mayor walked up next to her. He handed her a blanket. Sally wrapped it around her shoulder's.

" Miss Sally I need to check up on the other groups." The Mayor said.

"You go ahead I'm going to look here." She said. The Mayor opened his mouth to argue but decided not to. He tipped his hat to her, walked back to the car and hopped in.

"I'll come back later, and I'll sound the alarm if we find him." He said starting the car. Sally nodded as he drove off. She walked through the grave yard. Occasionally calling for Jack. Once she had walked past Oogie's abandoned layer. It had been checked out earlier. She thought about turning around but something caught her eye. A piece of Jack's pajama shirt was waving softly in the wind. It was stuck on a dead branch from a bush. Sally examined it. These were the ones he wore to bed last night.

"Don't worry Jack I'll find you." Sally said finding out she was on the right track. She continued to walk forward, actually she did more of a run. She ran until she found a cave. "Jack must be in there." Sally said to herself. She ran forward but dropped suddenly. She grabbed onto the edge just in time. She looked down and saw several spikes. She had stumbled upon a trap.


	21. The Unlikely Hero

Anote- So I couldn't sleep so I decide to write the next chapter. Please Review.

Sally held on to the edge for dear life. She gathered her strength and started to pull herself up. A familiar bark encouraged her. She managed to pull herself up. Zero circled above her.

"Zero have you found Jack?" Sally asked after she had caught her breath. Zero flew over to some bushes and pointed his nose at it. Sally carful walked over, wary of more surprise traps. She slowly moved the bushes out of the way. What she saw almost made her faint. Jack was laying on a table illuminated by light. Oogie walked out from the shadows, The outfit he wore was cover in Her lovers blood. He was pulling something that looked like a machine.

"So Jack are you going to respect the new king of Halloween town?" Oogie asked.

"Go…To…Hell." Jack said weekly.

"I have already been there, Jack. Maybe I should send you there as well." Oogie cackled pulling the machine into the light. The machine had two metal clasps, and electric generator controlled by a lever. Sally breathing picked up, she wanted to cover her eyes but over whelming fear froze her whole body up. Oogie attached both metal clasps to Jacks ribs. "Now, let's try level one! Oogie thrusted the lever down. Jack shouted out in pain, but that didn't make Oogie stop. He smiled as Jack started to foam at the mouth and go into raging spasms.

"STOP IT." Sally screamed unable to bear seeing Jack like this. Oogie obviously heard cause he turned the machine. Sally immediately moved away from the window.

"I think we have a mouse in the house. Boys!" Oogie called out. Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran up to him. "It looks like doll face has come to save her precious pumpkin head. Let's find her a show her some… Hospitality." Oogie said seductively.

"Keep you paws off her." Jack mutter with the little strength he had left.

"Oh shut up!" Oogie yell whacking Jack with so much force it flung him off the table. "I'll be back for you later." Oogie left with the trio leaving Jack bleeding out on the floor. Jack's bones ached so much.

"Sally please go back, save yourself." He thought in his mind. He hoped Sally would go and get the town to come and help, keeping her safe. He knew what Oogie would do her, He knew that sick green sack would make him watch, just the thought of that made him sick to his stomach. Jack would have given anything to keep Sally away from that creep. He wish Sally hadn't found him. She was in danger, and he couldn't pull her out of its way this time.

Zero and Sally found a place to hide. All Sally could think was she had to save Jack this time. Jack would have jumped in and fought for her, but Sally could never stand a chance against Oogie's gorilla strength. As she put her hand over zero's glowing nose, she remembered what Jack had said to her two years ago.

"Who else is cleaver enough to make my sandy claws outfit." Sally knew what she had to do. She had to outwit him. Which wasn't going to be too difficult, Oogie never was too bright. Sally watched as Lock, Shock and Barrel walked by in there portable bath tub.

"So what do you think Oogie's going to do to her? Harm her like Jack." Barrel asked pulling his mask down.

"Maybe. I think he'll make her watch him kill Jack." Lock suggested.

"You two dumb bells! It's obvious what he is going to do with her. He's going to force her to marry him." Shock said.

"Ew Gross." Lock and Barrel said in unison.

"Boys are so stupid. Luckily girls like me know stuff." She said rolling her eyes.

"Wait you know stuff?" Lock asked mischievously attempting to make Shock mad.

"You're a girl?" Barrel asked. Shock slapped them with her mask. They walked out of sight, little did they know that they had dropped a net with heavy weights. Sally scooped it up. She had an Idea.

"I hope Sally is safe." Jack muttered under his breath. Crack! Oogie had just struck him with a whip. Jack let out a grunt of pain.

"Tell me Jack did that hurt. I plain on using this on doll face." Oogie taunted.

"You won't get the chance!" Sally yelled from the other side of the room. Jack's heart sank.

"Sally No! Go! Run, save…" Jack's words were cut off by Oogie whipping him again.

"Stop hurting him!" Sally shouted. "It's me you want." She said boldly. Oogie stepped over Jack and proceeded to chase Sally.

"NO! SALLY!" Jack cried out. It was over it was all over.

"Slow down!" Oogie shouted huffing. Sally made a sharp turn into a slim cave hole Oogie ran past her and triggered her trap. She stepped out looked up and saw Oogie trapped in the net she had zero drop.

"Good boy Zero." She praised the ghost dog. Sally ran back to help Jack.

"Get back her you bitch!" Oogie yelled infuriated. Sally didn't turn back until she was at Jacks side.

"Jack! I'm here." Jack laid on the floor slowly dying. Sally fell to his side and helped him up. He slowly turned his head and saw her eyes. He thought he'd never see them this close again. He smiled as he began to tear up.

"I love you." He whispered. Sally kissed him on the cheek even though it was covered in sweet, blood, foam, dirt, vomit and tears she didn't care.

"I love you too." She said. Somehow Sally managed to get Jack all the way back to the spiral hill. The mayor was just pulling up as they arrived.

"Jack! Sally! What happed? Never mind we need to get you to the hospital!" The Mayor said helping. He speed off to the ER knowing Jack was in a critical state. It took hours but soon the doctors had cleaned and fixed Jack.


	22. Gone Again!

Anote new chapter every Tuesday. Please review

Sally entered Jacks hospital room He was reading a book. He immediately put it down and smiled as sally walked in. she had been waiting in the waiting room all day. He looked and saw he clothing was covered in his blood and other fluids.

"Sally, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"What for?" Sally asked confused.

"Your clothes. There are ruined, and you worked so hard on them." Jack said. Sally looked down and smiled.

"Oh. I could make new clothes, I can't make a new you." She smiled. Jack smiled too. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"You saved my life Sally." Jack implied. "I owe you."

"Jack, You save my life every day. I think you forget that sometimes." Sally acknowledged, she held Jack's hand. Jack smiled and looked deep into the eye's of the woman he was going to marry. "I'm always afraid…" Jack held a bony finger up to her red lips.

"Sally, Sometimes you forget how brave you are." Jack told her. Sally and Jack had brought their lips together both glad that the other was safe again.

A few weeks passed by and Jack was back on his feet and checking out of the hospital. Even though he had to get a fake rip to replace the one Oogie had ate. Jack felt sick of just the thought of having one of his rips slowly being digested by that sick green mass, but the same thought that given him disgust also made him think. Oogie was extremely close to successfully killing him. What if next time it was too late, and Halloween Town was left without their pumpkin king? Who would protect Sally? Jack put these thoughts aside when the town welcomed him home.

"Oh Jack, We were looking everywhere for you!" Clown said zooming up to Jack.

"It's a good thing Sally was there." The Tall witch said having her younger sister nod in agreement. "Who knows what could have happened?"

"Speaking of Sally. Where is she?" Jack asked Sally said she would be there when he checked out but she wasn't. It wasn't like her to forget, especially something like this.

"I believe she rush home to get something for you." Clown said.

"Thanks." Jack said walking home to find Sally. He walked inside and called to her. "Sally!" There was no reply. He walked into the kitchen and spotted a big present. Wrapped in spider web ribbon and black wrapping paper. There was a note that said to Jack, from Sally. He smiled but didn't open it, he wanted Sally to be there when he did. He called her name again and walked up stairs. "Sally!" Still no answer.

Jack returned to the town, Sally must not have made it to the house. He walked around searching for a sign. None came until he walked into an alley way.

"What's This?" Jack asked as He spotted one of Sally's shoes. Jack picked it up and studied it. It was Sally's, no questions asked. "Now how did this get here?" Jack walked on. Sally had to be nearby. Jack would have found this Cinderella situation to be amusing, Jack being the handsome prince who saved the ragdoll servant, if the situation hadn't have him worried sick.

"Hey It looks like it's our lucky two fine rich folks walking on our turf. First that smoking rag doll, and now the pumpkin king himself." A teenage dusty mummy with a black leather jacket said to two other dead beats made noises in agreement. Jack turned to them.

"From what I can gather I take it that you have seen Sally?" Jack asked. The three dead beats looked up and saw jack glaring. They knew they were going to talk or he was going to make them.

A few hours earlier Sally was walking down the street to the hospital, she could wait to have Jack at home again. As she turned the corner she instantly remembered the present she had made for her future husband.

"Oh shoot." She instantly retreated back to the house. She would have taken the normal way home but the road was blocked off by the Mayors car. The Mayor was shouting shaking his fist at the Fearsome Threesome . Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Get back here! You three are in so much trouble!"

"Excuse me Mayor what happened?" Sally asked.

"Those three hooligans through nails in front of my car as I was driving by, making my tires pop and spinning me out of control." He said heatedly.

"I need to pass by so I can return home and get something." Sally informed him.

"I'm sorry Miss Sally. But I'm afraid this will take a long time." The Mayor said. Sally sighed.

"I take another way." She decided to take a short cut there through a foggy alleyway. Now Sally knew that this was a dodgy but she didn't have much of a choice. She slowly made her way through, trying not to make eye contact with and one who was loitering back there. She ignored all the whistles and the inappropriate remarks.

"Hey little red! Do you want to meet the big bad wolf." A green ghoul said grabbing her arm.

"No thank you. Let go." She said pulling away.

"Oh come on red. He don't bite." He said pulling her on to his lap. Sally attempted to stand up.

"I said no." She repeated pulling away. She broke free of his grasp but he got up and pinned her to the wall.

"Come on girl. It won't be long, I only want a few moments of your time." He said trying to be smooth.

"Let me go! I already told you no!" Sally repeated to him. She tried to push him away, but couldn't. He leaned in closer and forced his tong into her mouth could taste the cigarettes. She managed to push him off and slap his face. She turned and ran but she was snatched by to people. One grabbed her hands and held them behind her back while the other put a clothe to her mouth.

"Lights out you bitch." A female voice said as Sally vision blurred.

"Jack will be free of you soon." Another female voice said as sally blacked out.


	23. Surprise!

Anote- Don't forget to leave a review.

Sally's eye slowly open. She still felt drowsy, but she managed to examine the room. The Lose wooden floor was covered in dust. In the corner a cobweb hung loosely. Where ever Sally was she was in a place that looked abandon. Sally tried to speak but realized she had been gagged. She looked down to discover she had been tied to a chair. She looked around madly in order to find who was with her.

"Look who finally woke up." A voice said behind her.

"That chemical you got really works Ganorga." Valcora walked into Sally's view. She removed the gag from Sally's mouth.

"Where am I?" Sally asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ganorga spat.

"Even if we told you it wouldn't be any help to you." Valcora noted.

"Jack will be here for me just you wait. He is not..." Sally was interrupted by a slap delivered by Valcora.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Ganorga snapped raising a threatening figure to Sally. "Jack will soon forget about you and go for more worthy girls."

"You honestly think Jack will forget about me?" Sally asked angrily.

"Actually yes once we dispose of you." Valcora added walking to a table.

"You're crazy! Jack won't forget about me, not after all we have been through together!" Sally shouted. Ganorga and Valcora laughed.

"The only thing Jack will remember about you is how desperate you were." Ganorga chuckled pulling a clothe off a device. Sally recognized this as an electric chair. Jack had one in his home and used it occasionally, but never on her.

"Oh you think we are going to use this on you?" Valcora asked with a chuckle, seeing the scared expression on Sally's face.

"Far from it." Ganorga smirked.

"Then what are you planning to do with it?" Sally asked.

"We plan to use it on Jack." They said in unison. Sally gave a confused look. These girls where insane.

"Why? Jack can't be harmed by that." Sally stated.

"We know that! My great granddaddy made the first one in Halloween Town." Valcora explained.

"Then why use it on Jack?" Sally asked.

"Stupid child. If jack is exposed to this long enough his brain will slowly be… How should we say this? Rewritten." Ganorga stated.

"I don't understand?" Sally said.

"We are going to brain wash him you stupid bitch!" Valcora snapped.

"It won't work!" Sally shouted. "He'll never…" She was slapped again. She felt tears filling up her eyes, but she didn't let them loose. She would not cry. She refuse to show them weakness, and give them the satisfaction. Valcora looked down and saw the ring on Sally's finger.

"Ganorga look!" Valcora shouted pointing at the Jack-o-lantern diamond ring.

"Where did you get that?" Ganorga asked.

"Jack got it for me! He proposed on Valentine's day." Sally said proudly.

"Why would he propose to a tramp like you!?" Valcora shouted.

"Because he loves me!" Sally says to them.

"He won't for long!" Ganorga said bitterly. She grabbed the ring and attempted to pull it off.

"Let go!" Sally snapped. The ring was still stuck.

"Get away from her!" Someone shouted. Ganorga and Valcora turned around. Jack was marching towards them.

"Jack this is not what it looks like." Valcora stammered. "It was all Ganorga's plan." Jack ignored the stammering woman.

"Sally are you okay?" Jack asked untying her from the chair.

"Yeah I think so" Sally noted. Jack helped her up.

"What is wrong with you?" Jack asked heatedly.

"Jack please, we are just trying to help you." Ganorga stated trying to sound innocent.

"How is this helping me?" Jack asked gruffly.

"Jack please she only loves you for your power, and money." Valcora stated.

"That is not true. I know that for a fact!" Jack snapped at her. "Sally love's me for who I am, and I love her for who she is." Jack defended his lover.

"Jack she's deceiving you! She couldn't scare a butterfly." She argued.

"I don't care if she can't! I want someone who listens to me, and cares for what I have to say!" Jack shouted at them. Sally smiled that Jack was defending her.

"We only have your best interest." Ganorga said placing her hands on his ribs. He stepped back, and pushed her hands away.

"And kidnapping the woman I love is helping me? You never had my best interest, your only looking out for your selves. This is why I called it off in school." Jack explained. "You never changed and you never will." He turned and lead Sally out of the room.

"Jack how did you find…" Sally started to ask but stop when Jack had spun around and caught a bat that had been swung to strike his skull. Jack pulled the baseball bat out of Valcora's hand. He tossed the Bat aside and continued to walk out with Sally. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Jack are you okay?" Sally asked. Jack looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes, I fine. I'm just glad your okay." Jack stated. Sally smiled.

"The town is waiting for you to return. They were very excited." Sally sad with a smile.

"I figured they would, but I just want to spend the day with you." Jack said stopping in front of Sally. Jack pulled Sally into a kiss. Sally melted into it, but she soon pulled out of it. "What's wrong Sally?"

"I am just worried that they will try to take you again." Sally said. Jack smirked.

"My future Queen. Please, forget your worry's. Would you care to join me for a delight full evening at home?" Jack asked in a charming way bowing surprisingly low.

"Oh my heroic king, I would love to." Sally said curtsying, playing along with Jacks attempt to cheer her up.

"Then lets away home!" Jack said sweeping Sally off her feet and spinning her around. Jack carried his fiancé back home. Jack noticed that his door was unlocked. He opened it with caution, seeing movement, as he turned on the lights several of his friends jumped out of there hiding places and shouted.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Jack!"


	24. Birthday Party

Anote- Thank you for all your support guys, I will be attending a film camp on Monday but I will still try to update as soon as I can. Leave a review.

Jack smiled as everyone through some confetti into the air. How could he have forgotten his own birthday?

"Thank you everyone! This is a wonderful surprise." Jack proclaimed with a happy smile.

"Oh Jack, I hope that you are craving pumpkin cake with black liquorish icing!" The Mayor smiled handing Jack a cup of Cider. Jack took a glance in the kitchen and saw a three layer cake, with orange frosting. He walked closer to the table that had been set up for some of his favorite snacks. He looked at the cake a see's small frosted Jack-o lanterns aligned along the edges. The black letters written in icing said 'Happy Birthday Jack'.

"This cake is amazing!" Jack exclaimed smiling.

"You have Sally to thank for that. She made it herself while you were in the hospital and she asked us set up while we went to go get you." The oldest Vampire Brother explained. Jack looked back at Sally who was smiling down at the floor, blushing slightly. Jack walk up to her and held her hands.

"You did all of this for me?" Jack asked. Sally nodded unable to hold back her smile. "Oh Sally." He smiled, lifted her chin and roped her into a kiss.

"Aww." The citizens said in unison.

"Well come on everyone we have a Birthday king to entertain." The Mayor said happily. "Who's up for a game of spin the bottle." He sang temptingly.

"I think Jack and Sally are already playing." The tall witch joked seeing Jack was still lip locked with his girlfriend. Sally giggled pulling out of the kiss blushing. Jack blushed too.

The night went on with laughing and games. Jack stayed with Sally, often flirting with her. He gotten himself into a tickle fight with Sally when he goosed her from behind.

"Sally…Stop that." He laughed as sally tickled him into a corner.

"Stop what? This?" Sally playfully teased him. Jack fell down guarding his rib cage. Sally helped him up when he stopped laughing. "Should we tell them the wonderful news?" She asked.

"Sally all of the news?" Jack pondered curiously.

"Yes Jack. I'm ready to let them know." She smiled.

"Listen Everyone I have an announcement to make!" Jack raised, in his political tone. The citizens stopped and gave Jack their attention. "As you all know, Sally and I have been together for quite some time now." The guest smiled and murmured in agreement. "That is why a few nights ago I have asked this wonderful woman to be my pumpkin queen." Jack informed them as he gazed in her eyes. The citizens clapped approvingly. "Not only that but she will be having my future son or daughter." Jack smiled. The citizens light up with excitement.

"Congratulations!" Clown cheered as he circled the loving couple.

"Alright Everyone! It's time for cake!" The mayor said leading Jack.

"For he's a scary good fellow! For he's a Scary good fellow! For he's a scary good fellow! That nobody can deny!" The group sang out as the candles we're lit. When the song ended Jack blew out the candles. Cheers filled the room. Jack helped Sally serve the cake to the party guest.

"This is delicious, Sally." Jack complemented as he savored the bite. It was pure perfection.

"Sally is a great cook. You are very lucky to have her Jack." The vampire brothers complemented.

"We need to get some meet on those old bones somehow." The mayor teased Jack. Jack smirked at his lifelong friend.

"Yeah Sally know how to take care of me." He smile as he watched Sally talking to the witches. "Soon she will have given me a child."

"Zero will have a new boy to watch over as well." The mayor said scratching the small ghost dog behind his long ears. Jack smiled. Zero was well behaved he never ate the food he wasn't supposed to. He flew off to Sally's side. Who was still talking to the witches.

"I just hope Jack won't be too busy to help you with the little bundle." The small witch smiled.

"Jack always made time for me. I am sure he'll help me." Sally assured them.

"Well, I know Jack will do his best to raise your children. He will be a great father." The tall witch agreed. Sally smiled but look down worried. "What's wrong dear?" She asked.

"It's nothing, I have just haven't been sleeping well recently. The same dream keeps showing up." She stated. "Don't worry about it." She told them.

"Dream's are curious things. Tel us about them, it will help ease your worries." The tall witch offered as she lead the auburn haired rag doll to the couch.

"No, I couldn't." Sally said.

"Please, We are always willing to help Jack and his loved ones." The small witch said. Sally drew a deep breath.

"My dreams are always the same. I am in the hospital. I am holding a small pink blanket. Jack is there next to me holding my hand. He smiles at me, but then he slowly starts to turn into a pile of dust. Then a wind comes and blows him away from me." She say softly so she wouldn't be over heard.

"Is this always the way it happens?"

"No, I sometimes hold a blue blanket, and sometimes jack isn't there at all, but I get the news that he has been killed. I don't know what to do. I can't tell Jack about this." Sally explained.

"You're dream is simple…" The tall witch said holding Sally's hands. Sally looked up with full attention. "You are worried that you will lose Jack around the time you have the baby."

"I can't. Jack means everything to me." Sally said scarred of the thought of losing her beloved skeleton.

"This is why you must tell him." The tall witch said. "He must know this is troubling you. Tell him to tread carefully."

"Beware secrecy." The small witch added.

"I'll tell him tomorrow night before we go to bed." Sally promised. She didn't want to deliver bad news to him… not tonight.

A-note sorry this is late I had to shuffle drive ways today.


	25. through the pumpkin vine

A-note- I'm BAAAAAAACK! Here is the 25th chapter! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while my computer just died on me and I didn't trust the library's computer to upload chapters but I got a new computer for Christmas and I will be uploading a new chapter one a week due to schooling and work. Don't worry Alexa I will continue the story it's not over yet. Please leave a review.

Sally awoke to the chiming of the clock, Jack was already up and gone for work. Sally stretched with a yawn and got up and got dressed. She was on her way down when she heard Zero growling at the door.

"Zero, what is it?" She asked the Dog was pin pointed right at the door knob ready to pounce. Sally took a look out the window. There was nothing there but a small package, it looked like it was documents for Jack to look over. This wasn't unusual, Sally had scene Jack's work before. Why was Zero so unnerved about it? Maybe Zero was a little unnerved and just needed to go for a walk, maybe she could pick some wild herbs to make a nice soup for dinner.

Sally opened the door and let zero out and together they walked down into the streets. All the citizens were out and about going about their daily lives, however they seemed to all be watching Sally. She knew why, they all wanted her to be safe. She was Jacks fiancé and was bearing his child. Zero had floated over to the pumpkin patch and right through the gate. Sally was not far behind.

The pumpkin patch was lighted with a warm glow. It gave Sally comfort as she walked towards a small patch of herbs. She started to pick them when Zero had started to act strangely again. He was being awfully protective. He was turned away from sally and just floating there his expression was focused, this was very unusual for him. Zero was usually playful but not today.

Sally turned back and continued picking the herbs. She had been having a strong craving for a food with many flavors lately, but cravings were expected when you were expecting. Zero let out a bark which made Sally turn around and now she saw what was making zero up set. The pumpkins had mutated. Some had grown bat wings and some had grown legs that rivaled that of a spider, but they were all crawling to her as green drool hung from there carved mouths.

Before Sally could even let out a gasp Zero hand sprang into action. He dug his teeth into the closest mutated pumpkin's vine and pulled it back. This grabbed the Jack-o-spider attention, it went after zero and took a big bit into the little dog. Zero yelped and fell limp. Sally snatched the brave pup up and abandoning the herbs ran back to town to warn them.

The town was in no better shape big vines had burst out from the ground making huge holes in the sidewalks. Sally froze with shock as the vines slowly wrapped around the town. The citizens were running away trying to get to a safer area. Corpse Kid had slipped and the vines were nearly upon him. Sally place zero in a corner away from the stampeding crowds and rushed to help the small boy.

"Help me!" The Kid squealed as a vine wrapped around his ankle. He was being pulled back as Sally grabbed his hands. "Please don't let me go." The boy begged.

"I won't just hold on." But as Sally said this the vine started to pull tighter. She was holding on but she was slowly being dragged with him. Soon the high heels on her shoes snapped off and she fell forward. Another vine snapped around Sally's waist and began pulling. The sharp thorns started to rip her dress and cut at her skin. Although it caused her pain sally didn't let go, but her endurance was fading and the thorns were only digging in deeper.

"Hold on we are coming!" A voice called. Sally turned to see Thee Mayor rushing to the rescue. He was followed by the werewolf and behemoth. The pulled the vines apart so Sally and Corpse kid could wiggle free, and once they were Sally carried corpse kid off to his parents. She turned back to see the vines turned to Jack and Sally's home.

"Were is Jack?" Sally asked but no sooner had she asked when he had hopped over head. He landed gracefully on his fit. He was in his Pumpkin king form and covered in flames. He ran and started to burn the vines which were overtaking the town. The residents started to cheer as Jack cleared the town. Even Sally couldn't help but smile.

However the cheers didn't last, more vines kept breaking free and Jack could only do so much. A vine twisted its self around Jack's waist. He was lifted off his feet and was sent hurtling into the town hall doors. The town gasped as the vines closed in for more.

"No!" Sally screamed she made to rush to Jacks aid but the Mayor held her back. Jack shook off his dizziness that had come with the blow. Slowly he got to his feet. He looked out and saw the vines were blocking the front. Jack knew he was too week to channel his Pumpkin fire, he would have to go out through the trap door on the roof.

Jack limped as fast as he could to the ladder. Once he got there the vines were already upon him and what was worse some of them were still on fire. Smoke had begun to fill the building. Jack was at the top balconing when the building had been engulfed by Jack's own flames. Jack climbed out of the trap door and onto the roof. Vines had already began to swarm him. He saw a small opening to return to his loyal citizens he would have to slip through the vines and make a dash to safety.

He took off and swung through the vines as he did with the swords in Oogie's layer. His feet had only just hit the ground when a vine shot before his legs causing him to trip. Sally broke free of the Mayor's grasp and started to run to her beloved Jack. Just as she was around three feet away a thick wall of woven vines had broken forth and blocked her path. All she could do was watch as thick vine lassoed around Jack as he struggled.

Jack mustered all the strength he could to get to a terrified Sally, nevertheless the more he struggled the more vines would snatch themselves around him as well as become stronger with every effortful tug. Soon they were too many vines for Jack to handle and he was soon pulled back underground and out of sight.


	26. Possessionem

A-note: Don't forget to review.

The first thing Jack could comprehend was the sound of clicking heals.

"Sa-al… Sally?" He managed to moan. He gathered his slowly returning strength to open his eyes. The world spun as he tried to focus. He attempted to move but the memory of the rouge pumpkin vines came back to him and he fell limp. "H-help…p-lease." He croaked.

"You managed to hit you're skull pretty hard there." A feminine voice said, but it wasn't Sally. Jacks eyes recovered and he saw the familiar figure of his sister in the shadows. Relief overcame him and a new strength shot threw.

"Jessica, I am so happy to see you. Help me get down." He sighed. He was safe, Jessica would use a spell and free him and together they would return and set the town right again. He turned to a vine holding his arm firm against the stone wall above him.

"Why would I do a damn thing for you pumpkin puss?" Jessica replied. Jack turned back to his little sister.

"What did you say?" Jack asked he was more shocked then angry. Jessica had never said anything like that to him before.

"You heard me, I am not lifting a figure for you." Jessica stepped forward. The light shined on her. The witch hat she wore was green, the brim was dice and two cards stuck out of her hat. A one of hearts, and a king of hearts. Her eye's had a nice green shadow, and her lips were a violent shade of red.

Jacks eyes continued down to her neck, there was a cocker made of strung dice black and purple beads strung down to a spider bead. Jessica's cape was green and sparkling, and the dress she had on was a customized flapper dress that showed some cleavage, her belly and left leg. Jack looked away feeling embarrassed seeing his sister wearing something like this. Jessica Chuckled.

"What's wrong Jack? Don't you like my outfit?" Jessica asked walking closer.

"Actually I don't. Why are you wearing that?" Jack asked a little repulsed.

"Well I wanted to wear something bold when I take the throne." Jessica smirked and sat down on a nearby rock.

"What?" Jack asked then it hit him and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh very funny Jessica, you always did go far with your practical jokes. I must say, hexing the pumpkins to kidnap me only to tell me that you are taking my job. This hast to be your best prank yet, I admit it you almost had me. You are the master my sweet little sister." Jack praised.

"Thank you, bone head but I'm afraid this isn't a prank your sweet little sis has pulled on you." Jessica smirked wickedly. "I am being serious. I will be the ruler of this town." Jack froze and stared. This didn't make any sense.

"Jessica, I don't understand… I thought…" He stammered trying to think of a logical reason for this.

"You thought what? I would stay your loyal little bitch forever! That I would sit back and watch you and that ragdoll have children and have them take what's rightfully mine! Did you think that I would just sit idly by while the citizens all basked in your glory, and let them forget about the one who actually worked for the throne?!" Jessica yelled her temper rising.

"Jessica I had… no idea… Where is this all coming from?" Jack asked more confused than ever.

"Oh you were always such an oblivious twit! They always wanted YOU to be the Pumpkin king! They never considered me for it, did they? NO! Unlike you, you brainless twig I had to prove it but they wouldn't hear of it!" Jessica started to pace the floor as she raved.

"You said you were so happy for me when I was crowned… You said…" Jack argued more with himself then with Jessica. He was trying to grasp the reason why. Why?

"That was complete bull shit!" She screamed.

"I never knew…" He said. Jessica suddenly stumbled backwards grasping her head. "Jessica?"

"No don't make me… Get out of me." Jessica moaned as she violently shook her head.

"Jessi?" Jack watched as Jessica struggled.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed Jack watched in horror as Jessica slammed herself into the closest wall she could reach. "I won't let you hurt my brother!"

"Jessica what's wrong?" Jack tried to rush to his sister but the vines held firm. His sister was insane and he needed to get her some help, but what caused this? His sister groaned and fell to the floor.

"Get out of me you damn sack of bug!" She hollered.

"Bag of bugs? OOGIE!" Jack shouted. Jessica froze and slowly looked up her eye where completely black except for the tiny red dots that gleamed in each eye.

"That's right." Both Jessica's and Oogie's voice emerged from the mouth of his sister. Jack mouth dropped. All thought was gone and was repeated by a small head ache. "I must admit I didn't expect your sister to break through so easy."

"Oogie… You basted! What have you done to my sister?" Jack demanded every bone in him was screaming… 'Kill him, kill him now.'

"Isn't obvious Jack? I possessed her and I plan to stay in her quite lovely body for the rest of her life." Oogie said as he ran Jessica's hands down her curved body in a seductive way.

"You sick son of a bitch! Get out of her NOW!" Jack screamed furiously. "I won't have you tainting her!"

"Who say's I haven't already enjoyed her?" Jessica's lips curled in the way Oogie's would have.

"Oh god." Jack chocked. His poor sister.

"Yes Jack, You sister was easy to excite. She became so tight and wet as I made her pleasure herself. Oh she fought against it but deep inside she enjoyed it." She turned to Jack and walked up to him. "I can show you what it was like."

Before Jack could stop it his sister's tongue had been forced inside his mouth. Jack didn't want to but he had no choice but to bash his skull into his sisters. She immediately fell back. She slowly recovered from the blow then…

"Jack… Why are you hurting me?" Jessica's voice whimpered as tears.

"Jessica? I'm sorry… I…" Oogie's voice laughed along with Jessica's. It made Jack sick.

"You are so gullible Jack. It was so amusing to watch you this past year. 'Oh, I can't let him hurt sally. Sally must be safe.' You should have been more concerned about your own sister. She almost told you that I took control of her but luckily I was strong enough to stop her. I could let you know about this so I had to change to myself every so often in order to keep you fooled which wasn't hard to do." Oogie elaborated walking back to the shadows.

"So you plan to kill me and then keep yourself disguised as my own sister, claiming that you tried to save me but couldn't." Jack finished.

"That sums it up. Now I just need to head back with a rib or some odd bone that will convince the town the let this poison do its job." Jessica help up a needle filled with a clear liquid. Jack could only let out a grown as the needle was stabbed and emptied into his system.

"Where did you get all those poisons? No wait, you got them from Doctor Finkelstien didn't you I should have had him executed when I had the chance." Jack growled.

"Oh speaking of the old duck… Say hello." A chair was rolled into the light and the doctor was tied up. His mouth was duck tapped shut. His glasses were askew.

"Doctor Finkelstien!" Jack shouted.

"I had a few of my bugs make a replacement so I could use his lab without suspicions." Jessica ripped of the duct tape and the doctor roared.

"You BITCH! You had better let me go! Before I!" He roared show his mad side.

"Doctor no! She is possessed by Oogie!" Jack shouted. "He had all of us fooled. Why keep him here?"

"Simple answer if the citizens do look and find you dead hear they will blame him and immediately demand justice be done which I will gladly allow. Revenge for my brother. Doll face will second the motion after what 'he' has done to her." Oogie remarked casually.

"What did you do to my girl you mother..!" The doctor was cut short by a swift kick to the gut.

"Watch your mouth! I would love to tell you but I have to inform that Jack has been killed." And with that Oogie disguised as Jessica walked away, about to take over Jack beloved home.


End file.
